Jellicle Teens
by Dabadubu
Summary: Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Electra, Etcetera and Victoria are going through the experience of being teenagers and will discover everything about love, sex, emotions and addictions. Read and Review
1. Lesson1 Teen Games

**Not much to say, just read and review.**

**I do not own Cats.  
**

* * *

**LESSON 1- TEEN GAMES**

It late night in the junkyard but the kittens were far to active to go to sleep yet, so most of them gathered together to play games till their energies were over. They were all playing a game of tag when Etcetera entered screaming to the junkyard. All of the kittens stopped playing and went running to where she was.

"What´s all the fuss for?" asked Misto while rubbing of a bit of dust in his black coat.

"You´ll never guess!" she said excited "I found a new great game to play!"

All were vey excited, Etcy always brought great games to spend time.

"What is it called?" asked Victoria impatient.

"The bottle!" screamed Etcetera and jumping. All of the queens and toms looked at each other trying to guess what the game would be about.

"What is it about?" asked curious Pouncival getting a little close to Etcetera, sure not to loose a detail.

"Well" she started "I saw my houmans playing it, the pick up a bottle and all of the ones who are playing sit in circle, then they spin the bottle and who it points to it has to choose between a TRUTH or a dare and they have to do it"

All of the kittens looked very impatient on trying it out and soon Electra added "How about we try it?" All nodded and went all over the junkyard looking for something that could be used as a bottle, since one was a bit to big for them. After a while Jemima came on with a piece of metal wich could spin and was not to big, so she put it and all gathered in a circle, there were Electra, Misto, Pounce, Tumble, Jemima, Etcetera and Victoria.

"Who starts?" asked Tumble and Etcetera screamed instantly "ME!!" (figures)

She picked up the piece of metal and spinned it, the kids watched how it went and looked at the sharp point to see who was going to begin, slower, slower... and it stopped with Misto. "Eeeek!" Etcetera squealed "truth or dare?" asked Etcy.

Misto thought about the question for a moment and chosed Truth "Truth"

"Ok" Everyone got near to listen "Is it true you like Tugger?" she asked impatient. Everyone turned quickly to look at Misto, waiting for his answer who was blushing under his fur, everyone thought that he had a crush on Tugger but never thought of it seriously because two toms wasn´t normal.

"Well..." he hesistated "I do like him, as a friend" he said, sure that would please his friends.

"Only as a friend?" asked then Victoria narrowing her eyes, she wanted to embarass her brother, it was just so fun to watch him with a lnot in his throat.

"Ye... Yeah" he then answered obviously nervous "he´s a tom, can´t be serious about it" he finally told them

"Beats me" added Pounce "Your turn to spin the piece of junk Misto."

Mistoffelees nodded and spined that shapeless metal, everyone was watching it eagerly to see who it would end on. Victoria... Etcetera... Electra.. Pounce... Tumble... Jemima... Misto... "VICTORIA!" screamed Jemima with a huge grin. _Time for revenge_, thought Misto.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she answered since she knew that Misto could ask her private questions and no way she was going to answer them.

"What should it be...?" thought Misto for a moment. "How ´bout to get her coat dirty?" sugested Pouncival, he never got to see her dirty and she was always grooming herself.

"NO WAY" she protested almost inmediatly.

"Don´t be such an asshole" added Electra, Victoria was her friend and she didn´t want her to get mad.

"Yeah" interfered Jemima "Thats not fair, lets not take it to far"

"Well... she DID take it far" protested Misto crossing his arms.

"Can we just get going?" then added Tumblebrutus, even though he knew this would become interesting.

"You have to Vic" said Etcetera "Game rules"

Victoria had no other option or no chance to get of this one and she gave Pounce a look of _You will pay_.

"Ok, so jjust start rolling on the ground, you should get dirty enough" said Misto, and Victoria just obeyed. All of her friends were giggling, they never thought they would live to see the day Victoria was dirty. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sure" answered Misto trying to cover his laughter "Your turn" he tossed her the chunky metal and spinned it. _Please Misto or Pounce, Misto or Pounce._ She wanted to have revenge so badly. It spinned slowly, and more slowly, and more slowly and it stopped on...

"TUMBLE!" screamed Etcetera, Electra and Jemima who looked all together at him, included Misto, Pounce and Victoria while he gave a look of _What? Me?._

"Truth or dare?_" _asked Etcetera and stared while Tumble thought for a second and finally answered "dare"

"Great!" smiled Victoria and turned to see pounce. "Dear, sweet revenge Pounce".

Pouncival just ingnored her, it wasn´t his turn, it was Tumble´s turn and in the meanwhile Tumble thought waht would Victoria put him to do. Victoria and all the girls made a little group while they disscused what would the best dare. Honestly Tumble was pretty nervous.

"Don´t worry" calmed him his friend tapping his elbow "What´s the worst they can ask...?"

"Kiss Pounce on the mouth" said Victoria all of the sudden while the guys just stared at the nothing with square eyes.

"What did you just say?" asked confused Tumble.

"You MUST kiss Pounce on the mouth" she said casually.

"But... wasn´t Pounce to receive your revenge?" he asked molested.

"Shut up!" demanded Pounce to Tumble.

"Yeah" started Victoria "his embarassment will be payless"

"Vicky" started Misto "Don´t you think this is a little to far?"

"No" se answered coldly.

"Just do it" said Electra.

"Yes, you are not going to die" said Jemima.

"Go on" started Etcetera.

Tumble and Pounce sighed while thjey faced each other. _Damn Victoria_ thought Pounce. _Damn Pouncival_ thought Tumblebrutus. they slowly came closer. They repented they had started the game earlier but there they were, a few inches apart and soon their lips met, both felt warm and didn´t pull of instantly but didn´t stay to long. Even though nobody saw it, Pounce could have sweared he felt Tumble´s paw touch briefly his but that wasn´t his main preocupation. They were blushing deeply and they didn´t look at each other in the face.

The girls were giggling and Victoria,also misto were smiling.

"What are you looking at?" asked defiantly Pounce.

"Yeah" added Tumble "It´s just a game" he said as cassually as he could.

"Yeah? Then why are you blushing" asked Electra and it didn´t help much for Tumble and also Pounce blushed even more but they tried to deny it.

"Am not" defended Tumble. "Damn, it was just a dare, lets get the game on"

"Approve, just spin the bottle Tumble" said pretty impatient Pouncival, he didn´t take seriously the kiss stuff didn´t Tumble either, he knew by fact he was straight, he just addored Jemima and he was certain he just had imagined someone touches his paw and that himself was straight, he just saw Etcetera so damn atractive, now, by the way, he wasn´t certain if Misto was staight, who knows. By the moment Pounce returned to his own being the bottle almost stopped spining and it ended in Jemima. He saw instantly a "happy" Tumble face.

"Jemima, Jemima, Jemima!!!" screamed Etcetera.(She screams a lot).

"Truth or dare?" asked Tumble.

"Ohh good, what the worst that can happen?" she asked sarcastically looking to the sky and lifting her arms. "Dare" she finally said.

"Dare hum...?" he acted as if he thought for a moment but from the moment he kissed Pounce he knew just what to ask for.

"I dare you to kiss me" he said. Everyone gasped, except Pounce and soon Victoria, Electra and an hiperactive Etcetera began giggling.

They got a little close. "So? at three" Jemima didn´t know what to think "One" she liked Tumble but never imagined a kiss. Why did he ask a kiss anyway?"Two" Jemima was ready for the three but felt a pair of soft warm lips meeting her own. For a moment Jemima´s lips didn´t move, she didn´t know how to act, but Tumblebrutus did. He slowly started moving his lips, stimulating Jemima´s and making herself move her lips. She let escape a soft, silent moan and as soon as the soft sound touched Tumble´s ears he put his hands around her waist. He began to use his lips to suck her lower lip to deepen the kiss but thought _Too many people_. So he just pulled away and looked into Jemima´s eyes and her blushing face. The sat where they were and everyone was just silent.

All the girls went around Jemima asking what it felt like and stuff like that. Jemima couldn´t find the words to describe it. At the same time Misto and POunce went onto Tumble and gave a him a "good" look and ruffled his mane.

"Things were getting hot between you two" said Misto pretty amused.

"What?" said Tumble "Jelous you ain´t got Tugger to do the same?" said Tumble. While he and Pounce laughed their souls out Misto just chuckled a bit. The girls turned around and again the game started. It was now Jemima´s turn. She grabbed teh metal and spined it...

* * *

It got pretty late and all of the kittens went on sepparate ways, each to his den or to the house the lived, like Victoria and Misto, or in the Port like Electra. Pouncival offered himself to scort Etcetera to her den. He had told Tumble that he would try to convince her to got out with him. It was a pretty good plan, the had plenty of time till they reached her den on the other side of the junkyard.

That left Tumble and Jem alone in the clearing. Jemima lived near Tumble´s den so they decided to walk together to her den. Half way to her den the talked about their day and how gun was to play the "bottle" all type of stuff they did that day, but then Jemima changed the subject, she wanted to be sure about something.

"So... why did you do it?" she asked, guessed he would catch it.

"What?" he asked, he didnpt have a clue what she was talking about.

"The kiss" she said, stopped walking, blushed and looked to the floor. She felt his hand grab her chin softly and lift her face. She was facing Tumblebrutus.

"Sorry... I should have asked if you wanted to" he said as he let her go.

"No... It just was sudden" she said as she grabbed his paw and got more near, he put both paws on her waist and looked on her deep eyes.

"Are you ready now?" he asked in his deep voice

"Yeah..." se whispered and they both closed the space between their faces. Slowly the moved their lips againt the others and they could feel nothing but each other. As she placed her paws around his neck, he kept a tight but soft pressure on her waist moving his hands only a little. They could feel the scent of each other and they sofly moaned as their lips moved. After a while he touched with the tip of his toungue her bottom lip. She accepted it and opened her mouth, allowing their toungues to touch each other and conect. He moved his hand all over her back, making her arch slightly. Felling the warmth of each other bodies, Tumblebrutus kissed on her the way he made to her neck, kissing, smelling as she moved her hand through his mane. He would whispe her name occasionally and after fifteen minutes (wich seemed only about two for them) they sepparated and cought in a warm embrace.

"I love you" whispered Jemima

"Love you too" said Tumble giving her a soft short kiss.

They just held paws and headed to their dens, not exchanging a word but feeling each other...

* * *

**Ok, hat was first chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY KIND OF SITUATION TO SHOW IN HERE.**


	2. Lesson2 Discover your Body

**Just read. In a summary an exagerations of a teens life on a teen cat**

**In my story Cats have opposable thumbs so they are more human.**

**Read and Review**

**I don´t own Cats**

**NOTE- In my story cats ´DON´T wear cloth so they are all naked.**

**

* * *

**

**LESSON 2 - DISCOVER YOUR BODY**

"Nice game Etcy" said Pounce while he walked Etcetera to her den, shortly after leaving all of the emotion of the previous game and feeling kinda inspired by his friend Tumblebrutus. He wanted to score on with Etcetera, his great almost secret crush, love , etcetera.

"Yesss! It was just so exciting, I just can´t believe you kissed Tumble!" she said almost laughing, it still made no fun to Pounce, but, ohh well, it´s just a girl. He just grumbled a bit and Etecetra almost stopped laughing instantly and calmed down a bit.

"I can´t believe Tumble kissed Jemima that way!" she said and beggan getting hyper again. This time Pounce did smile as they kept on walking. "Yes, he did take the risk"

"It was so romantic" _you are driving her the mood_, thought Pouncival. "I wish someone would kiss me like that" she smiling, and the tone she used described perfectly that she was just joking but Pouncival saw it as a great chance to try it .

"Wanna try?" asked Pouncival cassually and looking at her. Etcetera stopped inmediatly and looked at him.

"W...What?"

"Said if you wanted a kiss" said again Pouncival calm.

"Well... I don´t know" she said as she started to play with her fingers, she just couldnpt look at Pouncival in the eyes.

"Whats it needed to know?" he asked, he wanted already the kiss.

"It´s just... just... I don´t know how to kiss that way" she said blushing and feeling quite stupid. She now knew she liked Pounce, alot, but now that she had the chance to kiss him, she didn´t knew how to.

"Come on" he said, grabig her paws "I´ll show you"

"O..O...Ok" she accepts finally.

"First" said Pouncival as he squeezed a bit Etceteras paw and grabs them "You put this here" he put them over his shoulders and she locked them there. "Now" he put his paws around her waist "I put this here" Etcetera quivered a bit as she felt Pouncivals paws on her. "And last..." he pushed his face into Etcetera´s. He felt her go tense as they came together and so moved one paw on her back wich made her relax. Etcetera was really in heaven, she knew NOTHING about kissing, she didn´t know what to do, she knew that Pounce was going to show her, but, how? Pouncival moved his lips slowly and softly, it felt so good that Etcetera knew she had to put from her part also, so she did and slowly began moving hers also in harmony with Pounce´s. He felt Etcetera pick onto the "game" and found it highly pleasing how Etcetera kissed him back that he involuntary let escape a high moan. From that moment both began moving their paws all over each others back. Pouncival moved one to the massage her hip and the other one let fall to her butt, softly squeezing it. "_Nice_" he thought. As for Etcetera, she moved one to Pouncival´s mane and the other one on his arm, masaging in small circles, softly purring.

When Pouncival tryed to slip his toungue in Etcetera´s mouth, she abruptly pulled of his face, but with him still between her paws.

"What´s wrong" asked Pounce feeling quite uncomfortable.

"It´s just that" she then pulled her paws of him "wasn´t this to fast?"

"Sorry" he said and rubbed his head "I...I...sorry. Still want me to walk you?"

"Yes!!!"she answered with such enthusiasm she almost jumped all over the junkyard.

They walked from there quietly, they didn´t know what to talk about, Etcetera wanted to know if Pounce really liked her or if he just wanted to have fun, the thought tormented her all the way. Pounce wanted to know why if she liked him and if he really liked her, they pretty much shared their fears.

Just before reaching Etcetera´s den, they saw Plato and Victoria talking nearby.

"Wanna say hi?" asked Pounce

"Sure" answered Etcetera.

They couldn´t hear what they were talking about as they reached because Plato and Victoria turned and looked at them as they approached. Victoria´s fur was still a bit dirty and pretty messy.

"Hi Vicky, hi Plato" said etcetera enthusistic and Pounce just waved.

"Hi Etcy" she turned to see Pouncival and just said "You..."

"Yeah, hi to you two to" he said with a Goofy smile and suddenly felt under pressure. Plato had grabbed him in a headlock, and there was no comparing point between his and Pouncival´s strenght.

"I heard what you did to Victoria" he said playfully with no real bad intention, but Pouncival didn´ take it that way.

"Let go!" he said as he tried to get his strong arms of his neck. Plato just laughed a bit and released him.

"Sorry, just kitting" he said smiling and went back to seat with Victoria.

"Well, off we go" said Etcetera "We came just to say hi"

"Ohh" added Victoria "Bye then"

"Bye" said Plato as Etcetera and pouncival waved them and left.

The walked for a minute, perhaps a bit more to her den.

"Here you go" said Pounce bowing. Etcetera giggled.

"Thanks" she said, kissed him softly in the lips and rushed to her den.

For minute, Pounce just stood there smiling.

* * *

He finally was to his den, his brother wasn´t there yet, probably still with Jemima.

He sat on his bed (Wich consisted on a dumped piece on plastic covered with soft fabric he and Tumble found on the junkyard).

From there he saw his reflexion in a broken piece of mirror and remembered Plato. He was strong, had marked muscles wich you could note through his fur. Pouncival couldnpt help it, he wasnpt weak at all. He began doing force with his arms, wanted to see. He wasn´t bad at all, they could be more defined though. With his paws he began touching his muscles.

He stood up and looked at his overall body. Weird, he had never worried so much about his looks. To his feeling, he looked pretty fine with his brown markings. He had average arms, probably Tumble had bigger arms than him. Then he looked a bit down, his chest, it wasn´t marked like Plato´s, Munkustrap´s, Alonzo´s or even Tugger´s but it was fine, he liked how it looked. He just touched it and felt a bit of muscle. A little more down, his belly. He couldnpt help but think of Munkustrap, he had behind the fur, marked abs wich could be seen marked through the fur when he flexed. To his dissapointment he had no abs, barely traces of them. This hadn´t pleased him so much.

He suddenly remembered Etcetera´s but. He turned a bit to a side and looked in the mirror. He saw his but. At least to his eyes, he had a nice one and for a mysterious force, he grabbed it with a paw. Yeah, it was nice. Now, his legs, yes, they were great, muscled popped with every stretch or step, he loved running and bouncing, it really had payed of. His thighs were highly marked. He smilaW456UIK32Qed as he moved to look from different positions, and again, this odd need of touching came, and he obeyed it, he just touches a bit his legs.

Now he stared between his legs for a moment. He always liked the size of his tomparts but, now he wasnpt so sure. Plato had the biggest of all and almost everything he could think of made him feel it was smaller. Again, the need to touch, he could not resist it this time and did but it was different, he liked it. Not only liked it but it felt good. So good he had to touch more. He touched it as it grew bigger and stiffer. _What is happening to me?_ he thought, he had never done that before but is was so good he couldn´t stop anymore. He had gone so to the verge of excitement he decidedly grabbed his tomhood and stroke it.

The sensation was overwhelming and he couldn´t help but moan and use his other paw to touch the rest of his body wich was becoming sweaty. He layed his head on his bed and continued. While in this extasis state image of Etcetera crossed his mind, wich drove him to the border of madness and after a moment he let himself come over the bed. He was panting and sweating, he smiled and keept touching himself more slowly and relaxed but then hiss fur stood up and he tensed as henever could.

"Pounce?" asked surprised and confused Tumble from the entering of their den "What were you doing?"

Pounce used a rag to cover his tomparts and looked at his brother.

**

* * *

**

**There it is. preety weird huh?**

**A cliffhanger**

**Please review and tell me any thing you want.**


	3. Lesson3 Order your Mind

**Not much to say, just read and review.**

**I do not own Cats.  
**

* * *

**LESSON 3 - ORDER YOUR MIND**

They just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Pouncival had never felt more awkward, cats don´t wear clothes and so don´t cover their intimate parts, but for some reason Pouncival felt the need to hide himself as if he had comited something wrong, he didn´t know, though, if it was right or wrong what he did.

On the other side, Tumblebrutus just stood there looking, his brother was sweaty, his fur was messy, when he had entered he was touching himself on a different way than when he scratched or took a bath. He had reacted abrutly to his presence. Ther was some strange fluid over part of his center body and on their bed, what was it, Tumble didn´t know.

Pouncival was panting heavily and had a strong grip on the rag.

"What were you doing?" asked Tumble stepping a bit forward.

"I...I" Pouncival didn´t know what to answer, actually, he didn´t know what he was doing "I don´t know"

Tumblebrutus felt confused, how could he not know what he was doing?

"Why are you all sweaty and panting Pounce?"

"Well... I... was doing something" he said ashamed.

"And why are you covered up?" he asked finally when he was standing up infront of his brother, he grabbed the rag so swiftly that Pounce had no time to react and left him uncovered once again, but Tumble got a quite "big" surprise.

"Whoa!" he gasped "what happened to it?"

"Well... its that" he didn´t know what to say "I just felt so good" he spat.

"What felt so good?" asked pretty confused Tumble.

"It happens to be that when to touch it correctly it feels... good" he said smiling a little bit "very good"

Tumblebrutus sat with tumble on the rag, avoiding the white spills and Pouncival told him the whole story but omiting the part where he was comparing his body to others so he basically made up another story. Tumble listened to the story carefully, and as the story went on he began doing the same as Pouncival, first once he just pased his paws through his parts and then it became longer touches and at the end ended in the very state Pouncival was, who joined also again. In the end they were both the same, sweaty, panting and highly pleased.

"That felt so damn good" sated Tumble lying on his side of the "bed"

"Yeah" replied Pouncival.

"Well, better get some sleep" said Tumble as he turned to his side of the bed.

"G´night Tumble" said Pouncival as he curled up in a ball.

"G´night Pounce" replied Tumble and the finally fell asleep.

* * *

The sun lit lightly her face, making her regain her consiousness from teh vague feeling of being asleep. _What a thrilling night_ Jemima thought as she stretched her limbs and shaked a little to wake up on a hundred percent. Her den was pretty cozy, it was filled with all kind of soft stuff and her mother, Demeter kept it impecable. She saw her parent were already up, her mom wastalking with her aunt, Bombalurina.

"Good morning darling" said her Demeter giving her a great hug.

"Mom, please" said Jemima as she combed her fur and then went to give her aunt a big hug "Hi aunt Bombie" she said warmly with a smile. Bombalurina ruffled her hair, and she rolled her eyes so when she left the embrace she put it in p lace again.

"You have grown much Jemima" said Bombalurina

"You said that everytime you see me" said Jemima with a chukle.

"Everytime you I see you, you are bigger" she said and stood up. Jemima was restless, she was so damn happy, she never thought a tom would like her, no, love her, and she didn´t expect it to be Tumble at all, she was just satnding there smiling and moving her paws in her fur. Bombalurina turned to see Demeter and smiled a bit.

"What did you do last night dear?" asked Demeter "You came to sleep pretty late, why was it?" Jemima knew what her mother was leading to, or maybe not? She just blushed a little but not enough for her mom to notice but for Bombalurina to.

"So what were you doing?" asked finally Bombalurina

"We were playing a game" she answered.

"and?" continued Bombalurina

"Well... I got kissed by someone" she said pretty calm moving and swinging a bit.

"What?!"

"Great!"

Bombalurinas and Demeter´s reaction were opposite, while Bombalurina emaneted a great deal of happiness, Demeter on the other side, was nervous and didn´t like the idea much.

"Who?" asked Demeter worried.

"Mom... I think you are taking this a bit to heavy"

"Yes Dem, she is a nice youg queen, I think it was about time someone put an eye on her" said Bombalurina trying to cool up her old fashioned sister, but it didn´t really work.

"I agree she is corgeous" she said to Bombalurina and then turned to Jemima "but you can´t just kiss someone, you are to young"

"But I love him!" defended Jemima with all her strenght. Demeter felt a knot on her throat, so did Bombalurina. Also Munkustrap, yes, he was netering the den with four mice hanging from his mouth but he instantly spit them and so stared at Jemima and then Demeter.

"What was that all about?" he asked demanding for an answer. Jemima froze when she heard her fathers voice.

"I...I...love someone" she said as she finally mustered all her emotion to tell him the truth.

"Jemima this is nonsense, you are to young to understand" said Munkustrap prety anoyed but Bombalurina disaproved "Munkustrap, take it easy" she said.

"Please Bomba" said Munkustrap and then turned again to Jemima "Who is it?"

"Tumble" asked simply Jemima.

"Tumblebrutus!" gasped Demeter

"He´s lucky he is orphan" said Munkustrap

"Munkustrap, watch your mouth" added Bombalurina.

"Jemima I will watch you when you are with the kittens" said Munkustrap, it was the only idea he had to protect her little daughter but Jemima had other plans in mind.

"Dad! I am not a kitten anymore" she said roughly with small tears on her eyes. Before Munkustrap could react she ran out of the den and dissapeared. Munkustrap , Demter and Bombalurina just stood there looking at each other.

* * *

Victoria and Plato were laying over a cardboard box. They had been there for about an hour, they loved being in the company of each other. Perfect for each other. Plato, was the cast away of the toms, almost none noticed him since he was always walking alone, thinking of everything, why things were they way they were, rarely spoken to from any cat. Victoria, on the other side, was an always looking queen, every tom drooled over her, or at least over her body. Toms rarely saw her as more than a body and no one got to know her really, then those two met. Victoria loved the way Plato was, silent, but still a great tom, and Plato loved Victoria how she was on the inside, for him the outside mattered almost nothing. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

They were half asleep, Victoria had her face on Plato´s chest and he had his hands around her waist but they woke up when they heard someone sobbing and running. They woke to see Jemima.

"Jemima!" called Victoria, leaving Plato and running to her friend, shortly after followed by Plato. "What´s wrong?"

"N...nothing" said Jemima wipping away her tears. Victoria gave her a hug "C´mon, you know you can trust me and Plato" said Victoria and Plato just smiled.

"I know" said Jemima"thanks"

"Well then" started Plato "tell us, I am sure we can help you on something"

"Ok" said Jemima who sat down, followed by the lovers. "I got in a discussion with dad and mom"

"Why?" asked Victoria

"I told them I love someone" she said.

"Who?" asked Plato.

"Tumblebrutus" she answered covering her face with her paws.

"Jem, thats great!" said excited Victoria.

"Thanks" said Jemima "But dad won´t let me be with him alone" tears beggan forming again in her eyes.

"Why won´t he?" asked Plato.

"Because he said that I don´t love him, I am too young" she answered. Plato and Victoria looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"Jem, that is nonesense" said Victoria "I am much younger than Plato, almost a year and half" she said proud.

"Yeah" started Plato "and I love her more than life itself" he said and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"If you feel you love him don´t let anybody change what you believe" said Victoria.

"Right, and I am pretty sure he loves you too" said Plato giving her a light hug.

"Thanks guys" said Jemima already cheered up again. "I will go and look for him" she stood up and finally said bye and ran of. Plato and Victoria smiled at each other and caught in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Misto and Etcetera were having tons of fun, Misto was practicing magic and Etcetera was having a fit with it. They were having so much fun Misto forgot he had to meet Vicky almost an hour ago.

They began to play a game of tag and ran to each other. Actually, Misto had never had so much fun, and Etcetera was so entertained. In a rush of excitement Etcy had tackled Misto and fell upon him, but their lips met, and they fell something they knew was right, at least Misto...

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**next chapter will have of profundization of Misto and Etcetera**

**Review** **Please**


	4. Lesson4 Can t have Everything you Want

**Not much to say, just read and review.**

**I do not own Cats.**

**Thanks for the first reviews **

**

* * *

**

**LESSON 4 - YOU CAN´T HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT**

What was it? Neither of them could tell. They broke apart mostly instantly after they met their lips and were blushing, red as tomatoes. Misto felt something new, something so exciting, something so comfortable, something so good, of course, it was an emotion similar to love, but not yet. A mere physical and emotional attraction, but enough to make Misto analyzed the things.

Etceterawas nice... not nice, but attractive. She had a courageous laugh, a pretty smile, nice body and good athletic skills almost nobody noticed, but it was fine, everybody noticed her mood, her personality.

He had never thought of her this way And it really confused him but, what could he do? A simple tom attracted to a queen.

On her side Etceterawas a bit more confused, what could it be? She had felt it already but with who? After a second of reflexion she remembered. Pouncival.

She had never felt so safe, so well, so fine than when she was in between Pouncival´s arms and him kissing her.

She felt on that moment she loved him, she loved Pounce, andshe was loved back by him, but... She felt something similar just a moment ago with Misto. No, it was not fine, it wasn´t a proper feeling.

"So..." _say something Misto, don´t look like a fool_ he thought while trying to find words "what do you want to do know?"

"Let´s talk for a moment" said Etcetera calm, wich was pretty rare on her.

They sat aown both looking at ech other and for a moment they were silent, thinking on what o talk about, and soon Etcetera came with a subject, a subject you woud have never guessed, it was...

"TUGGER!" she screamed. No one looked at them since they where in the outermost part of the junkyard, if not, they would be the center of attention.

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?"

"He is cool" said Misto crossing his arms. _Why Tugger? anything but Tugger_ he thought

"Just cool?" asked amazed Etcetera "I think he is the most hot, amazing, hot, sexy, hot, cool, hot, great, hot tom in the whole wide hot TUgger world"

Misto rolled his eyes "Yeah sure"

"OHH, Come on" said Etcetera with a pouty face "You know he is better than that"

"Right..." Misto stood and offered her a hand"Lets go find the rest of the guys"

"Okey Dokey"

The both stood up and began walking towards the center of the junkyard.

* * *

"That was simply delicious" said Tumble while licking a bit of blood from his paws "Don´t you think Pounce?"

"Definitely" responded Ponce "Those mice were simply delicious"

They had waken that morning to look for mice before anyone would scare them. They had bee lucky and hunted two each, and enjoyed them.

They tried their best to groom themselves to hide their last night "activities" but they couldn´´t get rid totally of that scent of the white stuff, luckily none would notice.

A they walked into the clearing they saw to figures, Electra and Jemima, talking and making faces at each other, they could hear heir hysterical laughter.

"Come on" said Tumble and began running towards the queens so Pounce followed.

"Look, its Pounce and ... Tumble" said Electra to Jemima winking at Tumble´s name, Jemima smiled and looked from where both toms were running.

"Hi girls" said Pounce as he waved at them

"Hi" replied Tumble focusing his eyes on Jemima, she smiled and greetedalong with Electra the toms.

"Hi"

"Hi for the fourth time" said finally Electra. Everyone laughed a bit "How have you guys been doing?"

"Fine, I guess" said Tumble

"Me too" added Pounce "Not much to do"

"I wouldn´t say that" said Electra as she turned to see Jemima and then Tumble. Both frowned a bit.

"You are right!" said Pounce.

"Of course, whatever" said Tumble in a lower tone and them punching lightly Pounce on the chest.

"Yeah..." Jemima blushed but then remembered her dad "Why don´t you sit down guys?" offered Jemima "Tumble, do you wanna sit next to me?" she asked.

Tumblebrutus smiled and answered "Sure"

As they sat down Jenny and Skimble had come out of their den and sat right across where the kittens where sitting but they didn´t notice Skimble and Jenny.

"Hey, have you seen Misto?" asked Pounce.

"We saw him this morning with Etcetera playing in the outskirts of the junkyard" answered Electra

"What were they doing?" asked Pounce thrilled _Yeah, WHAT are they doing?_

"I think Etcy was looking at Misto do magic" said Jemima

Pounce few times had felt something like it, jealous, true and pure jealous but he stopped to think for a moment, there was no way Etcetera would fall for Misto, he calmed down a bit.

Tumblebrutus took meima´s paw in his.

"You look pretty with that collar" he said smiling, Jemima smiled back

"Its Victoria´s , she borrowed to me a few days ago"

"I know, but it looks beautiful on you" he said and squeezed her paw a bit.

"Ohh, how sweet. I think I´m gonna throw up" said Pouncival

"Oh shut up" demanded ELectra and gave him a toughslap.

"Hey" he said "Cool down a bit, just kitting"

Electra moved her paw as if she was going to hit him but didn't, and Pounce took a covering position. Everybody laughed but Pouncival who flatted his ears.

"Yeah, sure, laugh all you want" he said.

"You are so funny Pounce" said Jemima, stood up and turned to Tumble, "Do you want to came with me? I want to give this back to Victoria" she said as she touched the collar.

"Sure thing" answered Tumble and stood up "See ya later guys"

"Have FUN" said both ELectra and Pouncival at the same time.

Jemima and Tumble didn´t give them attention and turned and walked away from that clearing.

Tumble felt so happy Jemima loved him, he did love her and knew she still did. Jemima thought exactly the same, and even though she was acting, she was sad, she wasn´t to young to understand love, she did, she knew what it was.

Silently they walked side by side to Plato´s den, Victoria surely was with them, and, in any e Victoria was they would have save a long trip to the city to her house.

After a moment they reached a point in the track Jemima felt no one saw them and giving no previous hints, she threw herself into Tumble. She kissed him passionately, she moved her paw through his mane and fur.

Even though Tumble was surprised by the sudden kiss, he accepted it gratefully and touched her cheek and her back but he felt something in the kiss, not only love, passion, but also despair and sadness.

He broke the kiss a few moments after.

"Jem, what´s wrong?" he asked concerned. Jemima had small tears forming in her eyes.

"My dad forbid me to be alone with you, to be your mate" she confessed

"But... why?" he asked worried.

"He thinks I cannot love you, I don´t know what love is" she said and finally broke in tears and let herself fall into Tumble´s arms.

"Calm down" he tried to sooth her "We will see each other, I love you, you know it, right?"

"Right" she answered " I love you too"

"C´mon, cheer up, here give me a kiss" he said as he grabbed er from the shoulders and looked at her eyes. Jemima smiled too and then they were entangled in a kiss, better than the last ones, for they knew for sure what they felt was love.

Unknown to them they were not ut of the range of view of all Jellicle. From where they were, Skimble and Jenny could see them, touching and kissing.

"We have to tell Munkustrap" said Jenny.

"I don´t think it is a good..." Skimble tried to reply but Jenny was already on her way.

**

* * *

**

"What´s with Etcy?" asked suspiciously Electra to Pounce. He gulped and shocked a bit.

"What about her?"

"You know" she said

"I honestly don´t know what you are talking about" he defended, trying to deceive her.

"I honestly think you do" she added "I know you like her"

Pouncival surrendered and tried to act brave.

"yes, so what if I do?"

"Nothing" does she know already" she asked curious

"Well... we kinda made up last night" he told her blushing.

Electra giggled and hugged Pounce as if she had congratulating him.

"Do you just like her?"

"I don´t know, I think I may love..."

"Hush" she said "here comes Etcetera and Misto.

Pouncival turned with a smile but it disappeared, Misto and Etcetera were holding paws.

* * *

"What´s wrong?" asked confused Plato to Victoria.

"It´s just... I don´t want to have kittens yet" said Victoria as she left Plato´s den**.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Here ends chapter 4


	5. Lesson5 Take Responsibilities

**I do not own Cats.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**This was fun to write**

**The next chapter wil have alot of Plato/Victoria fluffiness.**

* * *

**LESSON 5 - TAKE RESPONSIBILITIES**

It simply was the most awkward sensation he had on his entire life. He didn´t know how to feel or what to do, if to be mad, ashamed or sad. Perhaps it was his own mistake, he shouldn´t have tried to take it so far so fast. What was she feeling now? Hatred? or the same senation of guilt and shame? He could not know. He only saw her, leaving his den with a hard and fast foot.

Te scene was not invisible and to their own eyes. While Tumblebrutus and Jemima walked towards Plato´s den, they saw Victoria leaving and Plato gazing into the nothing. They hurried and soon joined Plato.

"What´s wrong Plato?" asked Jemima as she grabbed his arm.

He covered his face in his paws and entered his den. Jemima and Tumble followed him.

"Plato, tell us, what´s wrong?" asked once again Tumblebrutus.

"I ruined it" he answered

"What?" asked Jemima

"With Victoria" he answered

"What did you do?" asked Jemima, but he didn´t seem confortable talking with her.

...

"I´ll look for Victoria" she finally said as she left the den running, leaving Tumble and Plato alone.

"C´mon" said Tumble petting Plato´s back "What did you do that was so wrong?"

"It´s not like that" said Plato finally uncovering his face.

"You know you can trust me"

Plato sighed and looked up.

"I love Vicky so much" started Plato, Tumble listening carefuly "We were talking, just had dinner and were comfortable on thebed nuzzling and..."

"And?" asked Tumble confused, he wanted to know the whole story.

"And it just felt lke the right thing to do. We started kissing, then touching and we were... about to mate" Tumble´s eyes widened and Plato covered his face once again "but she didn´t want to and left. I am an idiot! If I just would have know first what she wanted she wouldn´t have left"

Tumble didn´t really what to do, suddenly he found himself in this world of feelings, emotions, a new whorld to him.

"Calm down" he offered "You don´t know if she is mad at you"

"But she didn´t look like she loved me, she looked at me like a pervert" he stated and his the ground with a paw.

"Relax, c´mon, lets take a walk now"

Plato thought about it for a moment. Yes, maybe a walk would clear his mind for a moment and let him rest a while.

"Sure" he answered.

* * *

He had never felt a knot in the throat, he always knew what to say, what to do, but now, now that he saw her walking with him, holding paws, he didn´t. He felt his whole world collide. Never felt that.

"Hello guys" said Mistoas he waved a hand to the two cats sitting.

"Hi Misto, Etcetera" greeted ELectra with a cheerful smile, but pounce din´t react "Uhmm... Pounce?" she whispered, and suddenl reality shot back to him like a dart.

"Yeahh... sure... Hi" he said shakily.

"Pounce? are you alright?" asked Etcetera waving a hand in front of his and loosing her grip from Misto.

"Of course" he said now more calm "why shouldn´t I?"

"You looked off" answered Misto, no please to Pounce.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he answered coldly, Misto winced lightly.

"So..." started Electra "why were you holdin paws?"

Misto and Etcetera looked at each other and blushed, after Etectera turned to Pouncival but didn´t smile "We were?"

"Yes" answered Pounce "YOU were"

Right away, Misto and Etcetera sat down with their other friends. For a moment no one said a thing, just exchanhged views. Misto was looking at Pounce who was looking at Etcetera who was looking at both of them who was being looked by Electra. This was leading to no good so Electra wanted to start a friendly subject, wich didn´t turn to be friendly.

"Did you like last ball?" asked Electra.

"Actually..." started Misto but was cut by Pouncival

"I did!" he did, he danced with tectera and wanted to give Misto enough hints to leave her alone.

"I did too" started Etecetra in her high pitched voice, music to the toms ears.

"Yeah, as I was saying, I didn´t really like it" said MIsto.

"Why?" asked Electra.

Misto turned to Etecetrea and grabber her paw and started at her at the eye.

_Ooh shit_ thought Pouncival.

"I didn´t dance with you" said Misto to Etcetera.

"M... Misto" she trailed off.

"Stop flirting with her!" demanded suddenly Pouncival, shocking all three cats, but Misto wouldn´t just give up.

"What if I don´t?"

"I´m going to breake your nose" said Pouncival clenching a fist.

"Guys" started Etcetera, standing up and looking at both "Cut it"

"He can´t flirt with her" said Pouncival standing up along with Misto.

"And why can´t I" defended Misto. He may be aloof and shy but defended what believed in, and he believed in Etcetera.

"Because I love her and you don´t" Pouncival pointed at him.

"I do" affirmed Misto.

"Etcetera tell him I love you, you can´t be with him" pledged Pouncival to Etcetera.

Oh god what could she do? Electra was no use, she knew nothing about her feelings for each tom. After justa brief seconds she concluded she loved them both, she loved them. If she picked either one of them, he wold break he others heart. Only something seemed logic to Etcetera, she started running.

She runned way to fast, and her reaction was to sudden neither Misto or Pounce, or Etcetera reacted.

They looked defiantly at each other.

"You idiot" said Pouncival.

He jumped over Misto with his clenched claws. Electra beggan screaming and as she did, Misto and Pounce rolled in the floor, Misto wasn´t the strongest, but he could put up a good fight. They bit each other and punched, rolling and rolling, Electra screaming and screaming. They kept on hurting each other allthey ways they could devise of. After just a few moment, Pouncival was bleeding from one arm of a deep scratch, and Misto from the thighs were Pounced scratched him terribly.

* * *

Plato and Tumble were laughing, they had been talking about silly stuff and Plato had relaxed quite a bit after his experience, but their merryment ended when as they walked, they saw two cats rolling and another one screaming. They ran and rushed to the scene.

Pounce and Misto were fighting and bleeding, so the first thing that appeared on Tumble´s mind and Plato´s was to split them apart.

"Help!" begged Etcetera.

"Pounce! Get off him!" demanded Tumle and grabbed his friend in a lock, avoiding him to move and Plato did the same to Misto.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Plato

"Let go off me!" demanded Pounce as he struggled against his friends strenght but it was useless.

"Misto, you are hurt" stated Electra, his inner thigh was torn and was bleeding way to much.

By that time Munkustrap, Demeter and Jellyllorum were appearing. They had heard Electra scream and came.

"What happened?" asked Munkustrap "Pouncival, Misto"

Jellyllorum looked at Misto and saw the great wound.

"Munkustrap, we have to deal that wound" said as she pointed at it.

Plato let go off Misto but he fell, he couldn´t bare the weight o his ody with that much pain, soon Plato grabbed him once again.

"Take him to my den" said Jelly and Plato obeyed.

Tumblebrutus followed releasing Pouncival.

"Pounce, what happened?" asked Tumblebrutus worried.

"Leave me aone!" he demanded and scratched Tumble´s arm. It was bleeding lightly but when Pouncival looked at the blood he runned away.

"POUNCIVAL!" called Munkustrap

"Let him go" suggested Demeter and she turned to Electra.

Tumblebrutus was shocked by his brothers reaction, but he needed to know if he was alright and he started running to where he did.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**The next chapter will have alot of fluffiness of all the couples, especially Plato/Victoria**

**R****ead and Review**


	6. Lesson6 Understand Each Other

**I do not own Cats.**

**This chapter has in the first part light sexual themes, but on the last one, they are more... explicit**

**

* * *

**

**LESSON 6 - UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER**

"Pounce! Pounce!" yelled Tumblebrutus as he ran and grabbed his arm. It hurt but not enough to look for his brother. He could see barely his tail, Pouncival was a fast cat and it took great effort for Tumble to follow him.

He followed him and ran until he found a box, a pretty big one, and on the inside he could hear a sob "Pounce, are you in there?" he asked, but he got no reply and so he decided to enter.

Inside was Pouncival sitting and crying as silently as he could. Tumble´s heart sank as he saw his brother there, crying. They had been each others confidants and supported each other no matter what.

"Pounce, are you all right?" asked Tumble concerned as he stepped into the box.

"Go away" answered Pouncival covering his face, but Tumble didn´t obey, he continued an sat beside him.

"You are hurt" stated Pouncival and sank his face even more. Tumble could see the tears staining the box. He touched the wound, it didn´t hurt so much anymore.

"I´m fine, and Misto just got a good scare, he is not so bad" said Tumble trying to calm Pouncival, he wanted to rest a paw over his brother´s shoulder, but he reacted and moved the paw, let his face off his paws, still crying looking at Tumble.

"I don´t give a fucking hell for Misto!" he was clenching his claws, he was so sad "Sorry Tumble, you are my brother and only tried to help Misto of me and I hurt you"

Since they were little kittens they had been best buddies, no matter what, never fought and always helped each other, even the other one knew one was wrong, but they wouldn´t let each other down. When he hurt him, he felt so wild, so sabbage, so dirty, how could he d that to his brother, his friend, who took care of him when he needed it.

"It´s not so bad Pounce, I told you Pounce, it´s just a scratch, nothing more"

How could he be so condescending even though he did wrong? This only softened even more Pounce who caught Tumble in a hug. It was tight, he didn´t want to let go. Why was that happening to him? he felt he had changed totally, he was not anymore him self, but, no matter what happened he couldn´t stop thinking of...

"Pounce, are you in there?" asked a soft calm voice. Tumble lifted his head and looked who was. It was Etcetera, she was quiet and Pounce wsa still holding him tight.

He softly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him apart. "I´ll let you two alone" he said and left the den.

Pouncival stared at Etcetera as she approached him, so beautiful, nice, caring, so perfect.

"Pounce, may I come in?" she asked and stopped before reaching him.

"Please" answered Pouncival and he sat once again.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly and sat beside him kneeling.

"Fine" he answered, this was going so slowly.

Etcetera was thinking, trying to gather the words to express herself "did you mean it? You know, you loved me?" she asked.

"I did, I do love you" he said and looked her on the face "I know it was wrong what I did to misto, but I love you so much I couldn´t stand you being with, him, but so selfish I didn´t think of what you wanted.

"Misto..." once again she tried to gain the words, how did she get entangled in this situation?"I don´t know if I love him..." Pouncival cheered a bit "but I don´t know if I love you too" she confessed him.

Pounce was thinking, the should be, no, there must be a way for her to know for sure, or him not to suffer anymore. "You are not sure?"

"I don´t know if what I feel is love" she closed her eyes but felt a warm paw grabbing softly her chin.

"Kiss me and we will both know" she did not reply, but didn´t deny.

Slowly Pouncival approached his face to her, smelling her sweet scent in the process but, only centimeters from her lips he stopped, let his paw go, still Etcetera didn´t move a bit, and grabbed her paw.

He closed the distance between their faces and found their lips together. Pouncival didn´t move his lips, she would, if she wanted to, but they didn´t move, she broke apart only a bit "pouncival..." no, he wouldn´t let this happen. he grabbed her firmly from the wast and pressed himself to her. He moved slowly his lips, but soon Etectera did also. She was enjoying it totally and slowly they began touching each other, they moaned and purred. Over a hit of pleasure he pinned Etcetera and he layed over her, using his arms not to press her too much. He touched her lip with his toungue, and this time, she did accept it, the touching had become more intimate.

"Tell me you love me" pleaded Pouncival

"I do" answered Etecetra "I Love you" she told him and beggan kissing again.

* * *

He had heard a bit of sound from the box, not sobbing but other type of sound. A peek would not hurt. He smile as he peeked, there he saw them, laying, touching, kissing. At least his brother was obviously happy. He looked back and saw something not so good. Skimbleshanks was walking towards where he was.

"Tumblebrutus" he waved him and Tumble ran towards him, he had to avoid Skimble see his daughter making up with a stray.

"Hi Skimble" he greeted nervous "How´s stuff on the train?" he asked trying to gain time and distract him.

"Fine, tanks for asking" he asked and then surrounded Tumblebrutus "See ya later lad, I gotta look for Etcy, her mother is looking for her and I need to talk to her"

_Think of something, think of something_Tumble thought nervously but nothing occured to him and Skimble was walking to where the box was "Skimble!" he called but...

"Everlasting Cat Etcetra! What are you doing!?" asked exalted Skimbleshanks. He had caught them in the act. Not a very pleasant image what he caught. When he turned to look in the box, he looked at Pouncival over his daughter touching his waist and HER breast. But Etcetera was doing no better, with a paw she was playing with the fur in Pouncival´s chest and with the other one, touching his, his, why was she doing it anyway?

Skimble could have sweared that he saw Pouncival´s toungue leaving Etcetera´s mouth when they saw him.

Tumblebrutus ran as fast as he could when he heard Skimble and heard and saw nothing good.

"Etcetera what were you doing?" asked annoyed Skimble.

"Dad... I..."

"Skimble, it was me who lead her on, I should have..." started Pouncival but was cut off by Skimbleshanks.

"Get of my daughter and stop touching her!" he ordered "Etcetera come her, NOW!"

Etcetera stood up and walked to his dad with hear ears flattened and her face blushing.

"Skimble, they did nothing wrong, they just..." wanted to help Tumblebrutus but Skimbleshanks was way to furious to listen to anyone.

"Silence! Tumblebrutus, I saw you and Jemima earlier but I thought you could hand this with responsibility, I will have a word with you all" he said finally and left the box, Etcetera following him silently after whispering "I love you Pounce"

* * *

"Thanks alot Plato"

"No problem Jenny, hope Misto will get better" said Plato as he ruffled his mane "I´ll go look for the guys" He had carried MIsot to Jennyanydots´ den and helped clean his fur from the blood, even though it didn´t show much in the black fur.

"Please tell Pouncival I want to have a talk with him when you find him" told him Munkustrap

"I will" he assured and left the den.

What a long day that had been. He thought about all that had happened that day earlier. He almost mated with Victoria and ha a pseudo discussion with her, he had talked with Tumblebrutus and relaxed a bit but then found Misto and Pouncival gashing pieces of each other, then him hurting Tumblebrutus.

Suddenly it crossed his mind how much they had grown up in the past months.

It had not been so much time ago that Etcetera was just a tomqueen but grew to be a wonderful queen, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were just mischievous kittens but now the had matured so much.

It also had not been so much time ao that he and Victoria were just friends, childhood friend, they shared everything. But in that time to share a mice was no big deal, neither a kiss on the cheek or to hold each others paw, but that changed with time. Every time they kissed or holded paws it send chiers down his spine, every time they shared a meal, he wanted her to fill up first.

After that it was when he realized that he loved her and it took him a god share of time to understand it. She was still very Young and he was just growing up, but in the end they had realized that what they felt was just love.

He sighed when he thought o this and walked erraticly though the garbage. He didn´t even notice what he was walking by. Victoria...

"Ouch, Plato, watch where you are going" He focused his eyes and saw it was Jemima against what he had jumped to.

"Ohh, sorry" he rubbed lightly her forehead smiling, but saw someone behind her, Victoria "Uhm, hi"

"Hit" she greeted back.

Jemima felt the tense atmosphere around them and knew they had to be alone.

"Well, I´ll go look for Tumble, bye guys" If looks could kill, Jemima would be bleeding on the floor because of Victoria.

They stood there in awkward silence. They thinked of all stuff to tell each other, what could it be, what?

"I love you"

"What?" asked Victoria, she heard perfectly but, oh god, what could she do. There was Plato, in front of her, declaring his love for her. She knew it already but it was like falling in love again.

"I love you" reassured Plato "I should have known if you wanted to, I let my self go"

"Plato..." what would she say now? Felt how hear hearts became a knot, it was going all hot around and her legs became tawry. She looked around nervously looking for some where to sit and she did. She sat over a toy box "Please sit with me" she told Plato and he obeyed nervous.

"Victoria, I..."

"No, wait, before you tell me anything, please let me speak first" she interrupted with emotion "I love you Plato, I never stopped, I didn´t get mad, I would´t be mad at you because of something like that. I was just scared" _Of what? _thought Plato "that... that... Everlasting cat! I don´t know why I was scared I just fel I wasn´t ready yet" That was all her heart let her tell, she could tell more to Plato, but she knew it wouldn´t be necessary.

"Oh Victoria..." those words made is heart melt.

He grabed her paw in his and put it in his chest "This is where I have you" and leaned to kiss her gently on the lips. it was a special kiss, it was full of need, but yet so calm. They moved their lip slowly, enjoying every sensation. Plato cupped Victoria´s chin with his paw, touching it softly and slowly and put it to his side once again. Victoria, still kissing him, put a paw on his strong chest, touching and massaging every muscle and it felt so good Plato moaned. This shot of please led him to put his paws on her hips and touching around and offered his toungue to her, wich she accepted gratefully. Plato teased Victoria with his toungue and explored it.

She was purring loudly and moaning occasionally. Slowly he moved his hands fro her hips to her legs, touching and squeezing it softly and then to her thighs, feeling them.

He broke the kiss, the desire was to much to bare.

"Do you want to?" asked in a deep low tone like a whisper. that voice made her quiver but she accepted

"Please" she said ina moan-like tone "Do it"

Those two words broke the cage in wich was trapped Plato´s sexual desires.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, he infunded great pleasure on Victoria and his hand moved surely between her thighs, slowly touching her with the tip of his fingers. The touches became more intense and soon became into a constant moan from Victoria.

They sound pierced through Plato´s mind and rested his hand from the activity, grabed hers and moved it from his chest all the way down to his groin, feeling every muscleon the way, and when finally reached it, Victoria decided to play with it, this time making him moan.

The job was partially done, both were ready to take it to the next level and soon the conciousnes returned to Plato´s head.

"I don´t want to hurt you" he said, just millimeter from her entrance. Plato was his first time and he knw it would hurt, he loved her too much to make her suffer, but she did´t care "Please" she replyed. She had gotten this far and wouldn´t cange her mind.

Slowly but surely he entered her, could feel how she tightened as he moved slowly.

In a loud moan she let escape it was not sure if it was caused by pleasure or by pain but made him stop in his way.

"Vicky, are you Ok?" askedPlato while panting and sweaty.

"Don´t stop!" she commanded. It hurt, but it felt so good she could not stop even if she wanted.

Then he let loose, thrusting...

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 6

Review


	7. Lesson7 Adult Stuff is for Adults

**This is a real short Chapter but it is needed like that**

* * *

**LESSON 7 - ADULT STUFF IS FOR ADULTS**

"Something must be done" sais Munkustrap to the rest of the cats "This things can´t be going on"

"It was just a fight between cats, relax darling" said Jennyanydots, touching his shoulder gently.

"But look at Mistoffelees, he is badly hurt" he replyed back, Misto was asleep, Jelly gave him a very small amount of catnip to soothe the pain and soon after he fell asleep.

"Munkus, you gotta calm down, the kits are growing so what?" said Tugger defensiey, this reminded him of when he was younger "A good fight here and then makes up your character"

"I agree dear" said Demeter huggig him "except the fiht part, buT he is right, kits are growing, even Jemima is"

"Maybe you are right..." he began to analyze all the stuff happening but like a thunder entered Skimble with a stern look on his face, followed closely by Etcetera. By the look on her eyes, everyone knew that she was in trouble but by the expression on Skimbleshank´s face the kept silence.

"May I have a word with you Munkustrap?" asked politely Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap nodded. He turned his gaze to Etcetera and gave her a Don´t-you-move look, she lowered her head and saw how Munkustrap and Skimble left the den.

* * *

He was pretty hurt, he had had a fight a few moments ago, his brother was also hurt, but much less. It all had started when they had a walk to soothe the nerves, not a real good day, Skimble had just taken Etcetera and Jemima came, they took a walk and left the Junkyard and met some sstrays from another tribe.

Now, this cats beggan flirtling with Jemima and that please in no way Tumble, either did Jemima. It beggan as a discussion but things heated up in few moments and before they all knew it, they were already fighting, they were two two year old toms against two three year old toms. Not a fair match but even thought the gave them a beatup but at teh cost Pouncival got some pretty good scratches, Jemima a good scare, but Tumble got both and more, he had a good scratch going through his face, has his arms bledding, his torso was hurt, his left leg hurt so much it did not respond and he had a horrible wound in his thigh.

Shortly after the fight he fainted. Pouncival carried him, with a little help of Jemima to the box the where earlier. As soon as they layed him down he woke up.

"Ugh... Pounce? Jemima?" he asked, he saw blurry figures but soon he saw clearly who they were.

"Back to reality" said with a light grin Pouncival and Jemima let her self on Tumble, hugging him tightly. It hurt him, but he didn´t

"Jemima, you are going to mess your fur" said Tumble as he pulled her away slowly. She had a few stains of blood on her but Tumble had even more.

"You are a mess bro" said Pouncival.

"Yeah" he said as he tried to sit up but he couldn´t and fell back again. Soon Pounce grabbed his arm and helped him sit down and while this, Jemima had come back with a piece of clothing. He saw her, shining with the twilight, it was so beautiful.

"Let me clean you up" she said softly as she used the cloth to clean all blood stains possible.

"Good as new" stated Pouncival "Didn´t know you were such a good fighter"

"You say it as if you were surprised" said Tumblebrutus, Jemima chuckled a bit and continued to clean his body.

Pouncival left the box and returned shortly after, not even before Jemima finished the grooming with a buch of dried leafs.

"I got this from Tugger months ago, it will soothe your pain" he said very calm but nervous at the time.

"What is it?" asked curious Tumble

"Catmint"

* * *

**This was it**

**Pretty short**

**But please review**


	8. Lesson8 Be Nice to Newbies

**I am starting to define the rest of the story from here, who do you want Etcetera to end up with?**

**Misto or Pounce**

**I need to know**

**I also added the character of Admetus to the plot to induce a little bit of drama between Plato and Victoria.**

* * *

**LESSON 8 - BE NICE TO NEWBIES**

They had been looking for them for about an hour and it was already dark. Skimble got the briliant idea to look where he had found Etcetera and Pouncival dpoing... stuff. She had stayed with Jelly in her den while they searched for Tumble, Pounce and Jemima. Tugger was sniffing the air and smelled something familiar. "I smell catmint" he said "I want some"

"This is no time for getting high" stated angry Munkustrap.

They could see the box a few meters away and they walked to it patiently, even though they were worried.

"I´ll go check first to waist no time" said Demeter as she peeped through the corner of the box. "I found them"

All of the cats approached and saw all three kittens curled up all together. They looked so sweet, so innocent but, there was a smell on the air, a powerfull scent.

"Catmint" stated once again Tugger.

Through the darkness Munkustrap could see something in a corner, a small bunch of leaves "I think they are high" he commented "Lets take them to Jelly´s den.

* * *

He was pretty happy, had never had a real family and finding a tribe that was like a great family was just awesome. He had been found by two calico cats, a tom and a queen and they offered him to join their tribe. He accepted entusiastically. They had talked trough a moment now and he found of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer good friends, wich he wasn´t used to find.

As they entered the junkyard, they saw two white figures in teh darkness, one whiter than the other one.

"Plato, Vicky" called Mungojerrie "This is Admetus, we invited him to join the tribe"

"HI there" said Admetus shyly. The white queen stepped closer.

"Hi, my name is Victoria" she said

"And my name´s Plato" said the tom that was with him.

"Hi, I am Admetus" he said. He took a moment to look at them both. Plato did seem a nice cat and Victoria, Victoria, well, she was beautiful and more, he stared at her for a moment and delighted himself of her. She was like the Everlasting Cat, beautiful, but, by the way she was been hold by Plato he assumed they were mates. "I want to join the tribe"

"Well, we have no formalities" said PLato "So you are a Jellicle now"

"That´s great" he answered.

"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Victoria thoughtfully.

"Mungo and Teazer offered me to stay with them until I find a den of my own" he told them and smiled.

"That´s right" said Jerrie with his ENORMOUS smile "We´re gonna be roommates"

"We´re gonna introduce him to the tribe tomorrow" said Rumpleteazer as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him "Gotta rest"

"Ok" he said nervous

"See ya Admetus" said Plato

"Welcome to the tribe" said Victoria as she and Plato sank into the darkness while he was being pulled away.

* * *

Day had shown already its rays of light for almost four hours already and the three kitten were still asleep, Jelly had cleaned Tumble´s wounds already and Jemiam and Pounce were just asleep. This caused pretty much conflict upon the Jellicles.

Skimbleshanks had told Munkustrap already what he saw between Jemima and Tumble, Etcetera and Pounce.

Misto was already awake and could stand up, he had been all the morning sitting over a the old TS1 along with Etcetera, she felt alot of responsibility on what happened to him, she was sure it was her fault.

It had been a heart breaking morning, Misto put on doubt all what she felt on Pouncival, and Pouncival did the same on what she felt on Misto, now she knew what it was, it was love, real and pure love (and she learned with Pounce perhaps a bit of carnal pleasure). Their talk had not led to much, not to mention Etcetera is not a reasonable queen.

"I am so sorry Misto!" she said as soon as she saw him.

"Calm down" he said scared "What for?"

"About your thigh, leg or whatever"

"Etcy, it wasn´t you who did it" he said smiling.

"But I have the feeling I had something to do with it, didn´t I?"

"Etcetera..." he didn´t know what to say, indeed it was thanks to her it all began and ended that way but he couldn´t blame her, no, he could blame with all right Poucnival, yes. "It was not your fault, it was Poucnival´s, he did this, not you"

"But why?" she asked, ne may not be the brightest of cats but she was pretty clever, and Misto was learning that.

"Because... he said he l-loves you" he said in a soft volume.

"and..."

Misto gulped, he was blushing "and I love you too"

It really was heart breaking, they both loved her and she did also, but who would she choose? She knew she had the power of the desicion but the consecuences would be pretty bad.

POunce was great, he was athletic, he had a fun personality and a something she wouldn´t mention, Misto was good looking, he was very caring and knew he loved her, but also did Pouncival. She was thinking, looking at the nothing, she actually saw light but didn´t distinguish figures, but she felt, and what she felt was a pair of lips against her.

It was a different type of kiss than those she had experimented already, it was softer and more calm, it was shy and she felt them tremble. They where Misto´s lips and, although it was not as energetic as Pounce´s kisses, she enjoyed it deeply and kissed Misto back

* * *

His head was aching a bit, it was not so bad, he rembered a great blackout, he was with Tumble and Jemima, Tumble got all hurt and he gave him catmint, oh yes, catmint, that was it, they got high. It was not much, but they were barely leaving kittenhood and it was strong for them. He looked around and saw no one besides Jemima, who was sleeping peacefully and Tumble, grinning while in his sleep already cleaned up with no more stains.

He stood up and his legs shaked a bit but he recovered balance quickly. He needed fresh air, so he would go on for a walk, but, wait, what if Munkustrap saw him, or Skimble, somebody must have taken them to the den and he was pretty sure it must have been them.

A good punishment would be in store, _Yeah Pounce, you deserve it, you make up with Skimble´s daughter and get your friends and yourself high on catmint, you will get it_ He thought.

He devised he just needed to walk away and avoid been seen, as simple as that. He stepped out of the den cautiously and covered hsi eyes for a moment, too much light for his eyes wich had been colesd for so much.

It was no good, when he finally could focus his view, he caught sight of something bad, Misto was kissing Etcetera, now taht was bad, but the worse part was that Etcetera was kissing him back and she had her arms around his neck.

Pouncival felt a knot in the throat and his heart sinking.

He ran back to the den, sat on the bed tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

A bell rang, it meant all the cats in the tribe had to gather on the clearing of the junkyard (It rang just after Misto and Etcetera stopped kissing), it sounded for about a minute and all of the cats in teh ribe gathered (except Jemima and Tumble who were still asleep) First was Munkustrap and Deutoronomy, who rang the bell, then came Tugger followed by Demeter and Bombalurina, along appeared Mungojerrie and Rumpletezer pulling Admetus still from the arm (poor thing), Plato appeared alone and then Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr., Jelly, Jenny and Gus appeared together.

Victoria appeared with Misto and Etcetera and soon left with Plato. Pouncival also went but tried to be the less obvious as possible.

"Jellicles" started Munkustrap in a high voice "We called you here to treat some affairs of great importance, first, we have a new Jellicle with us" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer beggan pulling Admetus to where Munkustrap was "Smile" they said.

"His name is Admetus" said Munkustrap

"HI" and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer began pulling him away.

"Very well" started now Munkustrap in a more severe tone "There has been a group of event wich are not very good, related to the fisical and emotional development of our kittens, so starting today night they will have what humans call Sex Education" The Jellicles began talking to each other "Silence! These will be imparted to toms by Skimbleshanks and Plato"

"What!?" Plato cried

"You are a full grown tom already and it will come in handy, Skimble needs and asistant and I am not putting Tugger to it"

He turned once again to the Jellicles

"The queen will get the talk imparted by Demeter and Jennyanydots" they nodded "And finally, Poucival" he turned to him who tried not to be seen "I need a talk with you"

* * *

**End of chapter, enjoy it**

**Review**


	9. Lesson9 Sex is for Adults

**I do not own Cats.**

**This chapter is kinda comical****

* * *

**

**LESSON 9 - SEX IS FOR ADULTS**

Pounce´s blood freezed, WHAT could possibly Munkustrap talk about with him. Whatever it was he was sure he would no be free of this one. He stood there waiting for the rest of the cats to disappear. He saw Tugger discussing for a moment with MUnkustrap and Plato moaning with no control walking with Skimbleshanks, Demter and Jenn didn´t care less.

Sex education? What the hell are they talking to them about that? He was pretty sure he knew all about it. For five minutes he was standing there looking at the nothing until finally Munkustrap approaches him with all his patence. _God, Munkustrap loves to torture me_ he thought.

"What´s wrong Munkus" said Pouncival casually but Munkustrap frowned when he heard the nickname.

"I need a talk with you, Jemima, Etecetra and Tumblebrutus" he said giving him a hint he was in terrible problems "They are already up all at Jelly´s den, come on"

They walked side by side slowly to the den he woke up earlier and knew Tumble and Jem where in trouble, you don´t kiss with the daugter of the tribe´s protector but he was in an even greater trouble, not everyday you hurt badly a friend, your brother, make up with the daughter of a railway cat and act like you didn´t.

This was not a good painting, but according to Munkustrap and Skimble he was sure it would be necessary.

They etered both the den and even a second sfter Munkustrap ended the tension started. Tumble was talking with Jemima and holding paws "Tumblebrutus" said sternly Munkustrap and they both split paws and just looked at him.

Behind, Misto, Etcetera and Electra were talking and Pouncival imitated Munksutrap "Misto" he said trying to make him nervous but it didn't work. _Worth the try_ .

"Sit down" told Munskutrap to Pouncival and he did beside his brother wich was totally nervous, he too knew he was in trouble.

"Dad-"

"Jemima, please be quiet" Munkustrap interrupted Jemima and all of the presents kept silence "I think you may all know why you are in here with me, don´t you? asked munkustrap to the kittens but none gave a response. He sighed and tryed again. "Electra, can you tell me why are you here?" he asked.

Electra didnpt know what to answer and said the first thing that came into her mind "For being sincere, and being a kitten?" she asked inocently.

"Munkustrap smiled and nodded "Right" Electra sighed in relief then Munkustrap turned to mIsto "Misto, why are you here?"

"Because I got my leg gauged and kissed Etcetera" he said honestly but Munkustrap´s eyes widened.

"You kissed her? I was thinking only about the first part but fine, you are here" he said and now turned to Etcetera "So Etcetera, why are you here?"

Etcetera blushed "Because I kissed Misto and Pounce?" Munksutrap lifted and eyebrow"And?" Electra chuckled nervously "I let myself be touched ny a marvelous tom" she said proudly.

_God, this is going to be tough_ he told himself and now turned to Pouncival "Poucnival you should vclearly know why you are here, can you tell me?"

Pouncival smiled and said as proudly as Etcetera said "Because I beat Misto´s tail and made up with Etcetera wich was great!" he said. Munkustrap hit his forehead and now turned to Tumblebrutus who was really nervous "Now this one´s going to be fun. Tell me Tumblebrutus, why are you in here?"

Tumblebrutus grabbed Jemima´s paw in his and turned to Munksutrap, mustering all his strenght "Because I love Jemima and you don´t believe it" he said filling Munkustrap´s anger "I do also dad, even though you don´t want to believe so" said Jemima.

"Right" said sarcastically Munksutrap as he left the den. He knew it would be helpless to try and talk to them now. Better wait for the night to come and let Skimble, Plato, Demeter and Jenny do their job.

"I thought you dad would pierce righ through me" said Tumble to Jemima and kissed her lightly on the lips "I thought he would also"

Pounce stood there looking at Etcetera talking with Misto and left the den followed closely by Etcetera who followed him worried.

**

* * *

**

Night came and the toms were divided from the queens each to get a sex education class. Toms were taken directly to Munkustrap´s den wich was the biggest of all and it would fit the toms inside.

The queens were taken to Jelly´s wich also was very big

* * *

First Toms.

They all sat nervously inside waiting for Plato and Skimble to begin. None of them could escape it, Munkustrap hunted them down everyone and even made Admetus go and Mungojerrie, who knows why. Mungojerrie knew that stuff already and was ready to make the talk pretty interesting.

So there were Poucnival, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, Admetus and Mungojerrie. Asparagus didn´t attend, it would be weird and Munkustrap and Alonzo were out patrolling.

After ten minutes of waiting Plato and Skimble antered teh den ready for the talk.

"Good night everybody" said Skimble politely "As you may know already, you are all here to have a good talk about sexual development in toms. Now, the subject is totally natural and all the topics will be discussed respectly. Any doubts?"

Pouncival lifted his arm "Yes Pouncival?"

"Skimble, are there gonna be any visual demonstrations?" he asked with a grin. All of the toms bursted into laughter and even a chuckle scaped Plato´s lips. "Perhaps Pouncival, perhaps" he said calmly turning the den into silence. "Very well, if there are no more weird questions let us begin"

"First we will start with secondary physical characteristics" said Skimble with his stern scotish accent. He was far more fun when not teaching something "Starting with development of thigh muscles" said Skimble "As most of you may know" started Skimble "Or as Tumble may know" whispered Misto "Excuse me?" asked Skimble and was not replyed by Misto "As I said is a secondary character that develops mainly in toms less prominent in queens"

Misto lifted the paw "Skimble, I think my secondary sexual character was almost destroyed by Pouncival"

"I said sorry already!"

"Say you ere lucky it wasn´t any other one" laughed Tumblebrutus.

"Not a good situation" admited Skimble " and Tumblebrutus, could you come over here in the front"

"Ok" Tumble stood up and walked towards were Skimble and Plato were "Ok Tumblebrutus, please do a highkick and grab your leg up there"

"Why!?" he asked.

"Because, one, you are the only one who can do it and two because I say so, Plato, grab him so he wón´t fall"

The toms did as they were told, Tumble was in on feet with his leg touching his face and Plato grabbing him by the waist so he wouldn´t fall over.

"Ok, so here we have an example of highly developed thighs" said Skimble and Tumble frowned.

"Nice thighs Tumble" comented Pounce nad Tumblebrutus blushed.

For about five minutes Tumblebrutus was in that position receiving all kind of coments and with Skimbleshanks using him to explain everypart of HIS thighs. "Thanks Tumblebrutus, you may now sit"

"Thanks god" he let his leg down "Ouch"

"So now, lets start with the next secondary sexual character wich won´t requiere much explanation, voice deepening".

"Jerrie´s voice development died years ago" said Admetus.

"No it didn´t" defended Mungojerrie but when he heard his own voice she was silent.

"Tumble knows about that too" said Plato smiling.

"I hate you"

"I love to see your interest in the subject but don´t forget your voice will develop through out all of your life" commented Skimble "In my case I had a really deep voice and through my life years it has been deteriorating, so who knows when Mungojerrie´s pseudo girly voice will develop"

"Pseudo girly" Admetus laughed.

"Thanks Skimble" he said sarcastically.

"You´re welcome" was the reply he received. "That was a quick lesson now, Plato I need your asistance"

"What´s it Skimble?" asked Plato politely.

"Now we are discussing overall physical development"

"What was that again!?" asked PLato nervously, he didn´t like the idea of being used as a class model.

"You heard me, see, you are the most physically developed tom in here"

"Very well" he said resigned

"What´s up tom model?" asked Tumblebrutus in a mock tone.

"Enough already" reacted Skimble "Now, as you can see here in Plato muscle development becomes more evident after kittenhood"

"Pouncival is still a kitten then" said Misto.

"Shut up, so are you" he defended.

Tumblebrutus was smiling "So I am not a kitten"

"Shut up dorkus" insulted Pouncival.

"KIDS" stated Skimbleshanks "If you take it that way then the only toms here are Plato, Admetus, perhaps Mungojerrie and me"

"And me?" whispered MUngojerrie to Misto who bursted into laughter.

"Anything funny Misto?" asked Skimbleshanks.

"I imagined Pouncival with muscle" he said.

"Not the subject" he turned to Palto "back to the talk, Plato, please flex your arm"´

Plato did so and showed a great deal of muscle in his arms, he sighed, he didn´t like to show of himself and not now that he was being used to teach a class.

And so taht section of the class went on for about an hour through out posing, laughter, jokes and disobeying Skimble. The main cause of teh revolt was mUngojerrie who came into trouble a good deal of time.

Verious things came out from this from every tom.

Pouncival was thinking on working up his body a little to look better and Plato now wanted not to be so strong so he could have saved all that humiliation. Tumble thought on nothing relevant but did think of his thighs, were they too big? now Skimble possibly started a trauma on him. Misto was thinking of ways to embarass Pouncival. Admetus was just totally freaking out in a new tribe that started his second day with sex clases. Mungojerrie had now an obsession with his voice, he needed to make sure it was not to high pitched.

"Now that was very productive, thanks Plato" said Skimble "Now we are starting with one of the most serious subjects, sexual relationships" he said. Tumble touched Pouncival´s elbow and looked at him blushing "Lets listen to the testimony of a sexually active tom, whow ants to speak?"

Obviously Mungojerrie, Admetus and Plato hesitated, they were not going to talk about how they had sex and what it was like. "Since there are no volunteers I am going to speak about it. It all started-"

"PLato wants to speak" interupted Mungojerrie, it was definate he didn´t want to hear him talk about sex. "Right Plato" he asked Plato in a forced tone.

"Well, if that is so start talking about your experience"

"Yes, ilustrate us" said Pouncival almost crying of the fun this would be.

"Just a little game rules, we are not mentioning names and no explicit descriptions" All the toms gave a deep AWWW but Skimble gave them a killer look.

"Right" started Plato "I was with this queen-"

"Was she white?" asked MUngojerrie grinning in a sugestive tone.

"None of your bussiness, as I was saying and we were about to amte and it was her first time and she freaked out so-"

"Why, was she intimidated by your stuff?" asked Mungojerrie once again in the same tone earlier.

"It hapens to all queens" he said and made all the toms laugh uncontrolably. "Get it tiger!" said Tumblebrutus "Go on"

"Respect" said Skimble.

"Yes respect" said Plato in a stern tone he copied from Skimble "So she freaked out due to my atributes nad we had a rough time-"

"Rough?" asked Pounce.

"Not that kind of rough idiot! You see, we didn´t talk to each other for a time but then realized that we could confess each other a endless love through mating" he said in a poetic tone.

"What did it feel like to- "

"Good, it felt very good" interupted Plato to Pounce.

It went through out like this for the next ten minutes. Skimble decided for this moment this was leading to nowhere annd decided to end the session, but queen were still busy.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter**

**Review**


	10. Lesson10 Loves leads to Mating

**I do not own Cats.**

**Next chapter wil be dedicated entirely to Palto, Victoria and Admetus to thanks PlatoLuvr-08 my best reviewer.****

* * *

**

**LESSON 10 - LOVE LEADS TO MATING**

The same talk had gone totally different with the queens. It seemes that even though Skimble focused on the physical lteral ways of sex, Jenny had focused on the psychological ways of mating, how mating was diferent from sex and so on.

"Listen" said Jenny "Mating is completely different from having simple sex"

For an instance the queens seemed confused: Etcetera, Electra, Victoria, Tantomile was there also and Bombalurina was oblitared by Jenny to assist "But how´s it different" asked Jemima.

Demeter chuckled at her daughter, pretty interested "Jem, sex is only a physical activit, it may delived a lot of pleasure but it is nothing, just empty plain fun" she sighed, a certain silver tom apeared on her mind "But mating is more than a physical connections, it also an emotional connection, through mating you can know a person more than you though you did, if he trully loves you and you do. That´s the difference"

"Thanks mom" said Jemima, she was wondering on a tom.

"Listen carefully" started Jenny, she saw instantly the queen´s disposition on the talk wich she was very gratefu "There´s also a wonder on mating that you cannot find in sex. Am I right Dem?"

"Yes Jenny, is to know each other"

"Don´t we know each other already if we are mating?" asked Etcetera shyly.

Demeter chuckled a bit "Not that kind of knowledge Etcetera a more intimate knowledge. Vicky, would like to share with the rest what you had told me?"

Victoria blushed deeply, she was talking with her friends openly on mating, Wow "Yes" she answered.

"Ok, remember you are not force to say anything you don´t want to"

"There´s no problem" started Victoria blushing even deeper "Well, I told Demeter about Plato and me, how I had freaked when we were about to mate"

"Why did you freak?" asked Electra.

"Because I didn´t know a thing. What would I feel? What would he feel? Would it hurt? WHat did we have to do? When my mom was still alive she had told me that a queen´s first time had to be memorable. Maybe it wasn´t as good as I wanted it to be but it was memorable. I knew then that Plato loved me and I think that I haven´t done anything better in my life" Wen Victoria sat down Demter stood up "Thanks Victoria"

"Here we touched to things" said Demeter.

"The emotional and the physical side" ended Jenny.

"Physical? But I thought that in sex what matered was physical and in mating was emotional"

"Darling, in sex only physical matters but in mating they are both linked. There are some physical rules. Victoria, did you feel anything special when you mated, physically?"

Victoria thought for a moment "There were two things, at first it hurt but then it didn´t, it felt good"

"That´s one, when it is your first time it hurts when you have sexual intercourse" said calm Demeter, the girls were mature and treated accordingly the subject.

"Much?" asked Etcetera.

"It hurt me pretty much" said Victoria.

"But not always, it varies from queen to queen. My cat in silver armor was so sweet to me it almost didn´t hurt" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Mom! not dad!" said Jemima embarassed.

"No MOM! Thanks to that you are here and besides, if Victoria felt no shame of talking her sexual experiences why should I?"

"We are all queens here, there should be no shame, or you could do what Bombalurina and Tantomile are doing" The queens turned around, there was Bombalurina and Tantomile sleeping. After a moment of gigling the serious atmosphere returned. "Don´t be nervous, you won´t be able to avoid the pain but if it is the toms you love you are mating with he will make sure to make it less and help you forget it."

"Now here goes the other side of the coin" started Jenny "Mating doesn´t have to be a memory of pain, but can be a memory of a pleasure you will never forget."

"There´s a mistake many queens make and are ashamed of doing, exploring and look for pleasure" said Demeter "We have to explore, to touch our mate´s body and let them touch us, that´s how we can learn what they like and they can learn what we like. Everytime can be totally different and better if you do so"

The girls looked in confussion at each other "Don´t worry, you will get it, but let me give you two pointers, behind the ears and the thighs"

"It drives toms carzy" said Jenny.

"But we can only mate after we do the mating dance in the Ball right?" asked ELectra.

"No one can tell you when to mate, we recomend so because once you mate it means many responsabilities are to come" said Jenny "You can get pregnant and having kits when one self is a kit is to much, those rules are for your own protection"

"So I ma getting pregnant" asked Victoria pretty shocked.

"No darling, there´s this time every certain time wich is different on every queen, we call it the heat season, only during that period of time you can"

"But how do we know we are" asked Jemima.

"You won´t know for certain, but toms will, you will seduce everytom about your age, or if your hormones are strong any tom but direct familiars"

"Any tom?" asked Vicotira

"Yes, even if you don´t love him and he doesn´t"

"It´s already late girls" said Demeter "We are over for tonight"

After they all said goodbye to whom they could they all left to their dens, toms were already asleep and they soon followed.

* * *

The next day had come, and a warm sun had waken Jemima, she was pretty happy, she didn´t know why buts he was. SHe woke up saw her parents were still asleep and she was hungry, hungry enough to go hunt herself. SHe stretched and left the den. Alonzo was already patrolling, he did in the morning and Munkustrap in the night. She was totally awake and decided to look all over the junkyard for a bird or a rat. It was very big so she was to find one at least.

She walked a good time and saw many rats and birds but she could hunt non, she kept trying and trying and then found sight of a tom hunting. TUmblebrutus was awesome, she loved to see him concentrate while hunting, he had not seen her and was totally focusing.

In a great leap he catched a rat, said something and began eating it.

"Hi Tumble" she said approaching him.

"Hi Jem" he said smiling and kissed her softly on the lips "Had any breakfast?"

"Nop" she said "Apparently I am not a skilled hunter" she said that while petting his chin and so he purred.

"Let me get you something, I don´t think you would like my half eaten rat"

"No, thanks"

In a minute Tumblebrutus came back with a mouse and dropped it in front of Jemima. "There you go Jem"

"Thank you"

They both ate in silenece, Tumble´s rat was bigger than Jem´s mouse but still he ate his first. He felt how Jemima avoided his gaze and his words.

"Jem, is anything wrong?" he asked her concerned.

"No, why you ask?" she was nervous.

"You are acting like if this was the first time we speak to each other" he told her kissing her "And first time we kiss"

Jemima was nervous, her mom´s talk last night made her ealize she wanted to mate with Tumble, but how to know if he wanted also. "I was wondering something"

"Something?" he was confussed, what was she wondering about?

"About the talk last night"

"Don´t talk about it, Skimble used my thighs as example of physical development" Jemima laughed.

"Your thighs?" Tumble nodded and also laughed but Jemima stretched her arms and beggan rubbing them making a reaction from Tumblebrutus similar to a gasp."I like your thighs" she said. Tumblebrutus grabbed her hand and lead her through his thighs.

"Anything else?" asked Tumble in a lust filled voice.

"Not much, but I like your ears" she moved her paws to the back of his ears and then began to pet them. "I like that" grabbed her paw and ran it through his torso "and this"

After moment with her petting and touching his body he started.

"Anything special you like?" he asked her looking deep in her eyes.

"Try my neck" she told him, she waited for him to use his paw to touch her but he didn´t, instead he leaned over and strated kissing her neck, kissing it softly and using his toungue. And so it had started, from that point he touched and kissed every part of her body from her kips to her belly.

"T-Tumble?" she managed to say as he kissed beneath one of her breasts "Yes?" he asked back. This was the perfect moment "Will you mate with me?" Tumble stopped kissing her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, it was great decision.

"I am" Tumblebrutus wouldn't deny her such thing and he devised to put himself ontop of her "Please be soft" she told him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I do" she replyed and felt his mouth tease her neck, she moved her fingers through his mane and back and felt something enter her, it didn´'t hurt but then realized on his hands was between her legs. She shivered from the river of pleasure wich darted through her body. "Like that?" he asked her lustfully "I wan´t more than that" she told him, she was ready for something bigger and then it came.

That pain she was told of came suddenly, but as suddenly as it came it left. Now she knew what her mother meant, it hurt but she didn´t feel it, she only felt Tumblebrutus and some tears on her face, he didnpt see them but felt them "Are you okay?" he asked her, not anymore in that lusty tone, ut in a loving caring tone. "Yes" she replyed "I love you, but don't tell me you do, make me feel it"

And so he did. Not another word was exchanged, but only pleasure.

They had been laying there for an hour, sweaty, tired, messed up, but pleased, sure that what they felt was love. Tumblebrutus hugged her from behind and both fell asleep, they were too tired.

* * *

"HI Plato"

"Hi Vicky" he greeted her and hugged her.

"So, how was class?"

"You see..."

* * *

**End, of chapter, next one will have a little trouble between Victoria, Plato and Admetus.**

**Review**


	11. Lesson11 Learn to be Faithfull

**I do not own Cats.**

**This chapter wil be dedicated entirely to Plato, Victoria and Admetus to thanks PlatoLuvr-08 my best reviewer.****

* * *

**

**LESSON 11 - LEARN TO BE FAITHFULL**

"You see, Skimble used Tumble´s thighs to explain some weird stuff, I had to prevent him from falling, we discovered how girly Mungojerrie´s voice was, Admetus loves to bother him, Pouncival is in the bottom of the physicall development, one of the sexual characters of Misto was ripped of and" he silenced for a minute, gathering words to say how Skimble ahd used him.

"And?" Victoria was impatient, she knew something funny had to do with him.

"Let´s just say that I was a great example of physical development" he said proudly while touching his arms.

Victoria, moved closer to him and put her paw on his strong chest "I can see that" she purred and moved her paw down.

Plato gasped lightly when he felt her touch "That´s dangerous grounds Vicky" he told her and grabbed her paw from his groin.

Victoria stood up, maybe she would take Demeter´s advise "You know Plato, I learned some pretty interesting stuff last night" she told him and petted him behind the ear "Like that" Plato purred like an engine and then Victoria moved her paw to his thighs "But you know what?" she asked in a lusty tone "What?" he replyed in a deep tone "That´s all I know of what turns you on, but, are there any other spots?"

Plato smiled, grabbed her paw and moved through all his body "You touch turns me but it feels specially good when you touch here" he rubbed his but and she pressed it "here" he asked her to kiss him under the chin "and you know here" he moved her paw to his tomparts and Victoria left her paw there "And you got any 'hot spots'?" he asked.

She chuckled and blushed, what they were doing now was a very intimate act and she felt so good about it "There may be, but I think you hit them all already" she said.

"Already? Remind me" he said and put her paw on his "You lead".

"I loved when you went all the way here" she said and moved his hand between her legs, and she quivered to the sensation. Even when she let go Plato´s hand he was still moving his fingers.

"And?" he wanted to please her more.

She grabbed his head in her paws and moved it to her breasts "I love when you kiss them" Plato moved both paws to her hips and kissed her as she wanted to and then, he received something, something that drove him wild, the need to stop that teasefull game, to juts get into it, or her, in that case "Vic, you smell so good, so fine" he said in betweens gasps and pinned himself over her.

Victoria and Plato had mated like never before, she felt no more the pain of turning a queen and Plato knew just what to do. Plato had no more the fear of hurting her, scaring her a to distance them, he knew that everytime drew them closer.

* * *

They were fun to be with, Mungojerrie was very active and knew how to spend time, and, he had his funny girly voice. Rumpleteazer had so much energy it had to be heavy, pretty fun and as her brother the funniest cat ever.

"Whatcha wanna do know Admie?" asked Rumpleteazer, they had taken him to a robbery session, he wasn´t much into it but proved pretty usefull.

"What ever you guys wanna do now" said Admetus, he didn't really care, he was sure what ever picked either of them would be fun.

"I got it!" said Rumpleteazer, "do you like acrobatics?"

"It´s not my forte but yes, I do" he answered.

"Great, let´s look for Pounce and Tumble, they do also" said Mungojerrie smiling "We can have tons of fun"

Admetus and Rumple fell laughing, Mungojerrie had one of his typical voice cracks, but until what Skimble had mentioned nobody minded "What?" he asked confused.

"Forget about it, c´mon Teazer, let´s look for them" said Ametus and helped her up again.

"Thanks" she said.

They walked for a few minutes silent and got to a clearing on a corner on the junkyard "Let´s look here for any of them" said Mungojerrie and they all split up. Mungojerrie went to where all of the junk was, Admetus to where the trash was and Rumpleteazer to the clearing, she didn´t want to get dirty.

"Jerrie, Admie! Come here!" she screamed, and both toms rushed to where they heard her voice, worried she was in trouble or got hurt.

"What´s wrong Teazer!?" asked concerned but Teazer hushed him.

"Silence" she said, "ook there" she pointed the middle of the clearing. There was a ball of fur, a patched ball of fur, a patched tom to be prescice, he has holding tight to something, there, under his arms, was a small tortoise queen who had her face hidden deep into his fur, they could hear a soft quiet purr coming from there. Their fur was messed up and moist, a bit sweaty "It´s Brutie and Jem" said Rumpleteazer "Aren´t they cute?" she whispered.

Admetus face had softened, watching at the scene with a pure heart. Teazer saw him and gave a hint to Mungojerrie who asked "What are you thinking about Admie" asked Mungojerrie.

"Nothing at all" he answered in a whisper.

"But I know, a queen" said Teazer "C´mon, tell us who" she said and she and Jerrie sat down "We have time"

Ademtus sighed and looked all the ways "Guys, I don´t want to talk about it"

"Aww, c´mon" insited Rumpleteazer.

"I´m ungry, will go for a hunt" said Admetus and left the scene, leaving the calico cats preplex.

He rushed through out the junkyard, that scene had pulled the trigger, he had to tell Victoria a truth he tried not to think about. For som reason he loved her, he almost didn´t know her, but he did, and had to tell her, Plato was there or not, he had to.

* * *

"Plato, that was awesome" she told Plato as she kissed him on the lips

"Glad you liked it" he said and looked at the sun "Shoot, I gotta go to my owners home, I haven´t been there in two days and I gotta go to the vet, my leg been hurting" he said

"And still you were very vigorous"

"That´s me" he licked her and kissed her and stepped out of the den "See ya love"

"I´ll miss you"

* * *

There was her den, well basically Plato´s, she lived with him, but he had decided it, he was going to tell her. He creeped inside the den, looking for a sight of Plato, but he saw only Victoria stretching a little. Gracefuly she did a split and a high kick. Her beautiful body moved so gracefully it determined him more to tell her his very feelings

"Oh, Admetus" she greeted, a bit tired, Plato was like a beast at mating and it took a good share of her energy to keep rythm "hi, c´mon" she sat on her bed and invited him also, he heard her voice like a choir to wich he had to obey.

"Hi Vicky, uhm, is Plato home?" he asked.

"NO" she replyed "So watcha wanna talk about?" she asked him politely.

"Victoria" he started when he caught smell of something, somthing filled the air, something intoxicating, something wich was waking a sexual desire inside him, but he retained it "I wanted to tell you some stuff I don´t want to keep to myself anymore" he said, but that desire, that scent was powerfull, and even he began to sweat slightly.

"You can trust me Ademie" she called him by his nickname, but she saw something in his eyes, he was retaining something, something was... Oh No, she was in heat, Plato let her know, he was alway comenting on her scent.

"Victoria, I" he stood up and Victoria backed a bit, she remembered waht Demeter and Jenny ahd told her about heat, that anytom will try to have sex with her. He was retaining that need, he could not have sex with her, he loved her and respected her too much to do so but that was the moment or never "I love you Victoria"

Victoria no more backed away "Admetus..."

"Well, I better go before I do anything stupid" he was leaving but in a second a complete idea crossed Victoria´s mind. _He said he loves me, he loves me, but how can that be, he barely knows me, but still, he resisted a nature urge to have sex with me, and even to prevent it he is leaving. He is a good tom, but, how can I think that? Not only, good, similar to Plato, now I am feeling in my heart, but I barely know him, is it because I am in heat? And now I feel an urge, but, it is not, I feel something for him too "_Admetus, don´t leave" she told him and he stopped in a flash his course.

"Vicky, no, if not-"

"I want to" her answered caught of guard Admetus, he stepped in and was infront of Victoria "You want to?"

"Admetus, I know you do also" she said laying on the bed.

"But you are Plato´s mate"

"But he won´t know"

"Victoria..."

"You said you love me"

"Do you?" Victoria´s blood froze

"I will know, kiss me first"

Admetus layed ontop of her and kissed her lips as delicately as he could, she deserved so, and he felt an exitement when she returned the kiss, an angel kiss... Hours went by slowly, consuming every last bit of Victoria´s energy, she fell asleep as soon as he finished "mating " her and left the den, to think.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, tell me**


	12. Lesson12 Don t force into anything

**I do not own Cats.**

**Ok, I would like to make more Plato and Victoria fluffiness but I made a chapter entirely for them, now it´s POuncival, Misto, Electra and Etcetera´s turn to get a chapter.****

* * *

**

**LESSON 12 - DON´T FORCE INTO ANYTHING**

The light hurt on his eyes, to much light, and a hot sunny day, not something he liked so much, but what could he do? He looked to one of his sides. Empty, Tumble was nowhere to be seen. He had overslept, he heard other cats talking about their stuff. It was late already and he was still asleep. He got up, first step, next one was to get some breakfast.

He stretched as a cat would and remember how last night was the funniest he had in ages. He left the den, there was Munkustrap watching all over the yard, Jenny and Skimble were talking, Alonzo was flirting with Cassandra and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sitting.

"Hey guys" he greeted the calico duo.

"Hi Pouncie" said Rumpleteazer.

"Have you seen Tumble by any chance?" he asked dully.

Teazer turned to Jerrie and they both giggled "Maybe..."

"Where is he?" He asked them.

"Try looking on that big clearing thr other side of the yard" said Mungojerrie pointing "You should find him there"

"Thanks guys" he told them and starting walking into the direction Mungojerrie pointed and heard his voice again as he walked away "You may have a surprise" he said and nursted into laughter. _Whatever _he thought.

He felt no energy what so ever, he walked a few minutes.

"Pounce, wait-"he turned around and saw Etecetra running to where he was "-Hi Pounce"

She greeted him but he didn´t listen at her words. She was tearin ghim apart, in pieces "Who do you choose?" he asked her with only a thought in his mind.

Etcetera was confused, she didn't know what he meant "What?"

"Misto or me" he answered adn grabber her by the shoulders "I want to know, I need to know Etcetera" he told her in a voice filled with seriousnes wich stung her head "You can´t keep playing with our feelings" he told her.

"Pounce, I have not been playing with your feeling, I do love you both" she said "I can´t just one of you, you ain´t toys"

"Well, I won´t go on with this anymore" POunce let her go of his grasp and walked slowly to where he originally was. He didn´t want to but he knew he could not bare anymore of it, it was too much to handle. He knew and now was going to try and forget-

That sweet sensation, yes, it was lips pressed against lips. While he walked obliviously she kissed him square on the lips and he stopped involuntary, she was pressed against him and had her arms around his neck. It took for almost a minute for him to realize Etcetera was kissing him with a soft, tender passion. He blissfully surrendered into the kiss, grabber her thin body and returned the kiss just as she did, slowly and lovely "I want you to be my mate" Etcetera told him after she had kissed him.

"What about Misto?" curiosity killed the cat.

"I love him but I love you more, and you love me more than he does. He has done nothing, but you-" she touched his face "-you have fought for it, you love me" she stated.

"I love you" he told her "Mmm... that was simple" he said and kissed her softly "Wanna help me find Tumble?"

"Sure, c´mon" she started running "I race you" that was her, the vigorous Etcetera he loved, and, he raced after her

* * *

"Pounce, I found them!"He rushed to her, she had found them "You´re sucha sweet couple" Etcetera told Tumble and Jemima, who were kissing in teh clearing they had mated

"What´s that scent?" asked POunce snniffing the air.

"Something" Tumble said blushing and kissing Jemima.

"I wish someone would kiss me" said sarcastically Etcetera.

"Like me?"

"Yes..."

* * *

**Very short chapter but I will use to start a true confussion on these little kittens mind JAJA**


	13. Lesson13 Sex is Normal

**I do not own Cats.**

**Ok, I would like to make more Plato and Victoria fluffiness but I made a chapter entirely for them, now it´s POuncival, Misto, Electra and Etcetera´s turn to get a chapter.**

* * *

**LESSON 13 - SEX IS NORMAL**

"Ok, that answers a lot of questions" Tumble stated as he looked at the couple kissing "What aout Misto?"

They didn´t answer, they were still kissing and gave no atention to them. Tumble and Jemima shrugged and looked at each other, they walked together out of the scene holding paws. The walked to some place slowly to be alone and talk together.

Tumble was a bit tired, he had never used so much of his energy at once but he saw Jemima, she was limping slightly "Jem, are you hurt?" he asked her.

She blushed, she didn´t want to tell him that the mating session let her soar "Not hurt, just sore..."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her concerned.

"No Tumble... well..."

"Sorry Jem!" he told her "I didn´t mean to!"

She giggled "Oh Tumble, you are so sweet, you know, I never thought you were like that" she said and pet him under the chin. Tumblebrutus purred deeply "How bout we sit here" he offered her. She nodded and sat besides him and cuddled him. There was a fresh breeze and faint sun above the clouds. A romantic scene once in a lifetime.

That morning had been wonderful, he had mated, not with any queen but with Jemima, the nice sweet and innocent Jemima. Well, thanks to him innocent no more but he was happy with it. He gulped and felt a knot on his throat, there was still something that had him worried "Jem, may I ask you somethign?"

"Whatever love" she answered and dug in his fur.

"What if you get pregnant, you are already a queen and it may happen" he said, Munkustrap would have his fur for it.

"I am about into queenhood" she said but those words made Tumble´s body tense and stiff as rock.

"You mean you are still a kitten!?" he asked shocked, how could he have mated with a kitten, he was already a tom, but she wasn´t a queen!

"What´s wrong Tumble?" she asked in dessesperation.

"I can´t believe what I just did" he said " Sorry Jem, I am sorry!" he pleaded her "I should have known" and he rushed out of the scene.

"Tumble! Tumble! Please Tumble!" she called him with no answer, he had rushed.

Her heart was broken. What did it matter if she was till a kitten? That tom, Tumblebrutus was her life and her love, why did he just run away?

* * *

He ran through all of the yard avaoiding the gaze of anybody who would dare to.

His mind spinned. He never imagined he would do that. He raped her. The Jellicles considered when a tom mated a kitten he raped her and it so deserved banishment. He had just raped Jemima, his Jemima and he had just put himself in risk.

His legs grew tired and he slowly went slower and slower, he cried on his way to the spot he was now and was nervous, he was sad, sad, he let his darling, his angel alone. Now maybe she only hated him, but how could he react? He looked around and saw no one. He was alone, onlya deep curtain of silence surrounded him.

He found a smooth rock and sat in it, slowly he let his feeling aloose and began crying, he sobbed and sufered and after he could cry no more he curled up in a tight ball. He was sobbing but no tears left his eyes. He could cry no more.

* * *

Bombalurina ahd just finished her sexy grooming session in wich she took about an hour of her daily life to groom herself. The least for such a queen as her. It had payed back. Her fur was smooth and even, shinny under the sun. She had gone to the outskirts to have a lonely walk so she could relax. There was a nice breeze, nice weather, even the junk around was nice, nice clouds, nice fur ball- Nice fur ball?

In the dirty floor was a tight sonning ball. A patched fur ball. SHe recoganized the pattern on his torso and leg "Tumblebrutus?" she asked concerned and approached a bit.

"Go away" he answered in between sobs, she approached even more and saw his face but he hissed at her and scared her, but she didn´t retreate.

"Tumble, what´s wrong? You know you can trust me?" she approached and helped him sit up "Why are you crying?" she asked him.

He looked up at her precious face and thought if to tell her or not, she was Jmeima´s aunt after all, but he knew he had to tell someone, he could not keep it to himself "Bomba, waht´s the punishment for rape?" he asked.

Bombalurina was perplex, why did he ask so "Banishment" she answered "But what does that has to do?" she asked

"I raped someone" he told her and covered his face.

"What?!" she asked but he replyed almost instantly "Not against her will" he said.

"Who Tumblebrutus!?" she asked in stress.

"I can´t tell you" Tumble said and sank in her fur, like Jem did, but to cry instead "I feel so dirty Bomba, I didn´t mean to, but I love her" he cryed.

Her heart was sinking, he was a really nice tom, a handsome tom indeed, his fur was beautiful and his shape nice, not even near to Plato´s or Munkus´ but he was a handsome tom. A feeling rose in her heart. "Don´t cry, Toms don´t cry" she said ina n attempt ot calm her. Why was she making such an effort? Since she had memory all of the toms saw her in a sexual way. Pouncival always tried to catch her eye, she once dated Plato, Mungojerrie had a nice adventure, not to mentio Tugger with her and even Munkustrap was about to fall but not Tumble, he saw her as a descent queen, as any queen, not a whore.

"I don´t feel like a tom right now" he answered coldly and looked at her face, his face was stiff and filled with pain.

Tumblebrutus was sitting and Bombalurina kneeling. They looked at each other for moments filled with silence. Tumblebrutus ahd never noticed thebeautiful queen Bomblaurina was and she hadn´t noticed the tom Tumble was. Only inches apart from each other it felt like the right thing to do, a kiss.

As they lips met a shiver went down both of each other´s spine. It was a warm kiss, they ment it and it slowly heated up. From the position they were on Tumble layed and BOmbalurina ontop of him and the kissing became more passionate. Touching became inminent and they kissed until the breath held them back.

"You don´t kiss like a kitten" Bombalurina said panting.

"You are just like Jemima" Tumblebrutus said panting, letting himself go over the emotions but then realized his mistake "Oh shit!"

Bombalurina stood up and looked at him on the floor as he stood up to be eye to eye "Jem? You two..."

"I am an idiot" Tumble stated, "I should have not let her lead me".

Bombalurina stood there for a second, it was something new, she never imagined her sweet nephew would lead such a handsome tom into mating, even though she isn´t out of kittenhood yet "Jemima?"

"Don´t tell Bomba" he pleaded her.

"You would be banished" she stated.

"I don´t give a hell on what happens to me but what about Jemima. Please BOmba, don´t do it, I love her"

"You love her..." she was meditating that. Did she just lost an ilusion Tumbelbrutus may feel something for her? Her, Bombalurina, the tom magnet was falling for a simple tom? A tom as simple and common as Tumblebrutus? No, he was not common, all but common. A really handsome tom indeed. He was standing in front of her with an undescripatable expression on his face, as close as they were when they kissed and she took advantage of it.

Once again she caught him in a kiss, a kiss he didn´t refuse but accepted openly, a kiss that marked something, Bombalurina knew what she was feeling but TUmblebrutus didn´t. He thought he loved Jemima, or maybe, he did, but now he felt like he also loved Bombalurina. He knew her, but not deeply enough to know her real character, and he wanted to know her.

"Whya re you doing this?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

Fortunately for Bombalurina her scarlet fur didn´t let her blush to be visible "Because... I am sorry, I should go" she began walking away inan wakward step, not her dignified usual one, not that sexy movement.

"Bomba, wait" Tumblebrutus called and approached her "I want you to go on, Bomba, but why? Why do I want to?"

"Maybe you feel something Tumble" she suggested.

"Maybe... love"

* * *

His heart was pounding, he was nervous, he dreamed of something like this all his life but now that she was ready to give herself to him he couldn´t stand it, he was scared. He began running out of the scene just as his brother did.

* * *

**This is nice**

**Review**


	14. Lesson14 Straighten the Facts

**Sorry for the long update perios, As you m ay know the epidemy began its worse face in Mexico an I live in mexico so many services were shut down to prevent any widespread.**

**}Here it is, enjoy**

* * *

**LESSON 14 - STRAIGHTEN THE FACTS**

Twotoms that did the same, they both left running, the first, Tumblebrutus, becaue he had mated with a kitten. The second, Pouncival, because he was afraid of mating. Poucnival ad clad himself in his litle den, alone, nobody was with him. He was afraid and ashamed. Afraid of mating, why did he freak out? What was it all about? He could not tell, he was ashamed he left such a quee alone, confused because of his weakness.

Day had gone by with him closed in his den, slowly sun faded and he began to feel cold. A small ball of fur was what he looed like. What a coward in his mind.

"Hey Pounce!" Tumblebrutus said cheerfully when he entered the den in wich his brother was laying staring at nothing "Skimble was mad, why did you miss the talk?" he asked curious, he had fun the last time.

Pouncival groaned and turned to Tumble "I am not the mood"

"Aww c´mon, what´s wrong Pounce, I am your bro, you can tell me" Tumblebrutus thought it was noting more than some stupid thing taht got him upset "I know what will cheer you up" he said witha grin on his face and jumped over Pouncival, they ould have a rogh paly to calm nerves, but it didn´t go so well.

"Tumblebrtus! Get off!" Pouncival was iritated.

His reaction filled Tumblebrutus with awe, Poncval had never reacted on such way wit him. Tumble sat beside Pouncival leaving an awkward moment of silence cross by "I cheated on Jem" he said in a severe tone.

POuncival had turned to Tumble and looked at him in shock "Why?Who?" he asked.

"Bombalurina" he stated "I don´t know why, she kised me and-"

"You kissed her back" Pouncival finished the sentence for him and nodded "And that´s not all" Pouncival was surprised "I mated with Jemima"

"I know" Pouncival said not surprised.

"Well, not mated, mostly, raped her" he said lowering the tonw until reaching the final word.

"What?"

"She is still a kitten"

"You can get in serious trouble!" POuncial as worried, as the rest of the cats he also knew the punishment for raping, not to ention Munkustrpa´s daughter.

"Not my day" Tumblebrutus stated and once again they both sank into an akward silence.

"I am a coward" Pouncival began breaking the silence they were in.

"What was that for?" Tumbel asked, Pouncival had never called himself a coward, they alway fought when anybody dared to call him like that "No, you are not"

"Yes I am" Pouncival said coldly and then sighed "I didn´t go with you guys because it reminded me of Etcetera"

"What with her?"

"Well" Poucival hesitated "She wanted to mate, but, I freaked out and came here"

It was obvious Pouncival was ashamed and more Tumble surprised, his brother denied a mating session? There was no coquetish tom as Pouncival "Why did you do so?"

"I was pretty scared, I mean, think about it, me mating with Etcetera, I think I was afraid how was is going to feel, what was going to happen"

"Well, you should have tried" Tumblebrutus layed a paw on his brother´s shoulder "It is something beyond your imagination, take my word for it"

"What does it feel like?" POuncival asked curious, having second thoughts.

"Well, uhmmm, how can I describe it?" he thought for a moment and scratched his head "Remember that thing we do sometimes with our tomparts?" he asked, a good example.

"Yes..."

"Remember how it feels?"

"Good?" he answered hesitating.

"Precisely"

"Like that?"

"Oh no, much better, it is, Everlasting Cat, AMAZING!" Tumblebrutus said grinning passing it to POuncival who was now smiling also.

"Still, couldn´t Electra get pregnant?" Pouncival asked.

"Oh yes" Tumblebrutus remembered SKimble´s talk "Skimble and Plato talked about that stuff tonight, Skimble said taht queens have something called heat season, it is a perios in wich the queens can get pregnant, and if you mate with them when not in taht period they can´t get pregnant"

"And how you know they are or not?"

"They smell diferent, or as Plato explained, excitingly sexy" he made an emphasis with a low deep tone.

"Well, Etcetera is escitingly sexy"

"Oh and Skimble said some other things, he said that sexual stimulation is wrong"

"And that is?"

"What we do with our stuff"

"And why is that so?" Pouncival was perplex, something that felt so good couldn´t be wrong, or could it?

"I don´t know, he said masturbation, that´s how it is called, is wrong, and Mungojerrie and Plato were sabotaging his talk"

"How so?"

"They called it other ways, Play with the grouse, Blacky katty, Jerking the winner, and the best of all, Playing with Misto" Pouncival along with TTumblebrutus laughed half to dead, that had been so funny, Misto, more a queen than tom "Aparently al toms had done it, even Admetus confessed so and said it wasn´t wrong, the only one who was on Skimble´s side was Misto"

"Of course he is, he can´t play with himself, can he?" Again both cats fell to the ground laughing their souls out.

"Is-is that all?, Oh, that was awesome" Pouncival asked.

"No" Tumbel started "Plato said his humans were leaving the city for two days so it would be empty and said that we could have a party in it, mtomorrow night, he invited everybody and said he would invite the queens also, the only one who hesitated was Admetus, wonder why"

* * *

"Uhmm, hi Jem" Etcetera approached slowly to Jmeima who was watching the moon "Won´t go to sleep yet? It´s late"

Jemima sighed and turned to Etcetera "No, I want to think about some stuff for a while"

"Problems in paradise?" Etcetera asked, Jemima nodded slowly "Can I tell you something?"

"Etcy, you know you can tell me anything" Jmeima said and sat infront of her friend who had a sad face since the talk her mom and Jenny gave, something rare on her.

"I don´t think Pouncival likes me so much as I thought, not even love me"

"Why do you say so?" Jemima asked, feeling curiosity for a case similar to hers, she ahd also doubted Tumble´s love she felt but know thought that didn´t exist.

"You see" she blushed, even though she knew Jem had mated already "I was going to mate with Pouncival but he left running"

Jemima looked surprised at her firned, that definately was a conection between them, with the difference she did mate "At least he didn´t take your innocence away" Jemima sighed coldly.

Of course he did nothing like that but Etcetera had prefered him to, at least it would be sure he loved her at least for just a moment "What do you mean? Tumblebrutus loves you, I am sure of it"

"I don´t think so, he was so caring and all of that but I told him I am not a queen yet, until next ball" she sobbed silently "He wants someone more mature than just a fool kitten, he ran after I told him"

Etecetra hugged her "I am sure that there was some other reason, he is not like thta you know? Tumblebrutus is a very good tom" She reflexed upon Pouncival "And so Pouncival is"

"What´s the change?"

"I think I didn´t look on his side, I can´t force him to do anything, can I ?"

Jemima chuckled "No you can´t"

Both queens sat in silence watching the moon "When did we change?" Jemima broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when did we stop looking at toms as friends and started to look at them as lovers?" Etcetera was quiet, thinking of the answer.

"I can remember our stormy relationships began with a truth or dare game, remember?"

Jemima smiled "How am I supposed not to remember, the first time I kissed a tom, the first time I kissed Tumble"

"You do love him"

"Yes, with all my heart, I only wish he loves me back"

"I am sure of it" Etcetra stood up and stretched, "It was also the same night on wich Pouncival kissed me for the first time, he actually teached me how to kiss, I told him I didn´t know and he teached me step by step" she was dreaming awake.

"I can´t imagine it" Jemima joked "And what about Misto?"

Etcetera hesitated to tell her, actually she hadn´t thought of him since she declared herself to POuncival after that brikiant conversatin of lovers and toys "I just gave him up"

"Why so?"

"He didn´t fight for it" she said "Just waited and waited"

"So you don´t like him anymore?"

"I..."Once again she hesitated to answer her

"You do, don´t you?" Jemima said in a low tone, she didn´t want to piss her friend

"I am sure under that under that shy and aloof cat is a super hot machine" Always a good moment to raise up her humor and atmosphere

* * *

"You did what Bombalurina?!"

"I couldn´t control myself"

"You never do so!"

* * *

**This is nice**

**Review**


	15. Lesson15 Keep Cool

**Here is the next chapter and, just for you two know the story is going to be about 20 chapters only, the next chapters will be longer though. If you want you can give me ideas for the last chapters**

**Enjoy- VIVA MEXICO**

* * *

**LESSON 15 - KEEP COOL**

"C´mon Admie" Rumpleteazer was highly excited, parties were like heaven for her "We don´t want to be late, do we?" she asked sarcastically.

Admetus sighed, he didn´t want to go, what would Victoria say? What would Plato do if he found out his mate mated with another tom? He was nervous, no, more than nervous, he tense, ery, very tense "Teazer? It´s not even night yet, the party strats when there is NO light, there is still dim light and-" he took a deep breath "-I don´t think everybody will arrive just as the sun sets"

Rumpleteazer was confused, too much words for her "Where´s Jerie?" she asked. _She didn´t listen to me_ Admetus thought heavily "I think he left to groom himself" Rumpleteazer began to walk away "IN PRIVATE!" He exclaimed, his sister or not it is not comfortable to have oher cats watching you while you lick yourself.

Rumpleteazer froze and turned to Admetus, maybe she misuderstud what Admetus ment for not wanting her to leave, maybe he wanted her to be there, or at least that´s what Rumpleteazer got. "Maybe you want me here Addie?" she said in a sexy tone.

"yes, I wnat you here" Once again his real purpose was misundersood and Rumpleteazer approached slowly Admetus and traced circles in his chest fur. He was becoming impatient and nervous "Uhhh, Rumple, are you okay?" he askd very nervous.

"I will be" she stated and approached slowly to his face but he jerked back violently "What are you doing Rumpleteazer?!" he was very seious on hsi tone.

"What am I doing?! I was about to kiss you, that´s what" she replyed violently.

"Kiss me?"

"Yes, I thought it was convenient, you were flirting with me" she stated.

Admetus was perplex, he wasn´t flirting with her, was he? "I wasn´t!" he defended.

"Well you gave a good share of hints about so!" she said putting her paws in her waist.

"Hints about what?!" asked violently Mungojerrie who was standing in the entrance of the den. Admetus tensed instinctively and Rumpleteazer did so under her own judgement. Mugojerrie was very protective on Rumleteazer having emotional relationships with toms. It made him freaked. It was that stuff of the older brother who protects the younger sister even though they were both already of age.

Last time she was to have a relationship with Tugger. Everyotehr queen had, even Demeter had a swing with him and, huh, when Mungojerrie found out he ripped half of Tuggers mane. The mane and teh face he put made him look like a little pug and he gave Rumpleteazer a warning on what he would do to the next toms who tried to flirt with her.

Exactly what Rumple thought Admetus was doing. On what Mungojerrie said, she would have no mate, boyfriend or whatwever as long as she lived with him. "So?" he was impatient.

"Nothing""Sothing- I mean- Nothing" Admetus turned to Rumpleteazer who smiled at him as innocent as she could.

"I don´t care, what were you to do with Teazer?" he asked defiantly.

"Mungo, he did nothing, it was me!" she replyed instantly, knowing already where was to lead.

"I know, but Admie here knows better than to flirt with my sister!"

Admetus made a shock face "I wasn´t flirting, I don´t like you" he pointed Rumpleteazer "I love Victoria!"

Rumpleteazer felt a stab in the heart and left the den in a rush.

Mungojerrie tackled Admetus "Get off!" Admetus was struggling, both toms were big and strong, fully grown toms. the struggle was tough and some blows hit each other´s face.

"You made my sister cry!"

* * *

"It´s dark, ready to go?" Pouncival asked his brother who was ready to go to that skittish rich suburb in london.

"Yeah, I am ready" Tumble answered "Let´s see what Plato´s got in store, no Munkustrap or whatsoever, right?"

"Damn no, Plato said he invited only us, Victoria, Misto if he wanted to go, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Tugger, Jerrie and Teazer, Adetus and Bomba"

"Bomba?" Tumblebrutus was getting nervous, they had a CLOSE encounter "She is going?"

Pouncival laughed sarcastically "She´s a party queen, of course she is going you dorkus" then he saw the preocupation on his brother´s face "Oh yeah, well, just keep cool and don´t do anything stupid"

"Ironical isn´t it?" Tumblebrutus said grinning.

Poucnival poke his toungue out at his broher "Tumble, can you help me with my mane? I think it is messed in the back"

"Sure" Tumblebrutus checked the back of his mane, no it´s fine b u then he felt like some hairs were falling and he grinned wider, ear to ear "Oh, isn´this cute?"

"What?"

"My little brother is shedding fur for the first time" he said in a mocking tone as if talking to a baby "Right into tomhood" and the grabbed him into a head lock and ruffledhis mane but then retreated "Better not, my paw ot full of your gur"

"I can´t be shedding fur! My mane and fur are to courgeous" he wined "Wait a second- you never shed fur"

"Yes I did" he smiled "Remember last yea when I said I broke my leg and did nothing but sleep and scratch my balls?"

"Eww, yes"

"I was shedding but avoided to move so no fur would come down"

"But thereis a party tonight!" he exclaimed angered.

"As I said, just keep cool, I noticed because I moved your mane, act as if nothing"

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Bombalurina, promise you won´t give more cord to that tom"

"Dem, please, it´s no big deal, it was justa kiss" the scarlet queen defended.

"NO, it´s not just any tom, it´s my daughter´s mate" Demetered fumed "You can´t juts kiss a tom who´s barely into age, you are a grown queen!"

"Dem, calm down, I won´t steal him from Jemima, she´s my niece and besides, Tugger´s going to be at the party, he´s sure to entertain me" she said with a wide grin.

"Bomba, I am serious" Demeter wasn´t calm "Leave that tom"

"I will"she said slowly and calm, like trying to put Demeter in the same tranquility se had "Are you sure you don´t want to come?" she asked.

"Sure" she assured "You know Munkus doesn´t like that kind of parties"

"You´re loosing a great time"

"I don´t think so, since everybody is going to be at Plato´s me and Munkus are going to share some QUALITY time together" Demetr winked an eye at Bombalurina.

"I would say have fun, but I am sure you will" she wanted to laugh, he couldn´t imagine Munkustrap sexualy active "Talking about drama queen"

"I am not a drama queen!"

"Not you, Munkustrap" duh "How is he taking the Tumble Jem stuff?"

Demeter was silent for a moment, Bombalurina waited with her paws at her hips "Better now"

"How is that?"

"Well still he is very protective and doesn´t trust Tumblebrutus but during an interrogation Tmble told MUnkustrap he loved Jem and he didn´t care if he approved or not"

"He was brave enough?"

"Yes, and Jemima said the same so he has been thinking it again"

* * *

"I have a great idea!" Electra was excited about it.

"What is it?" asked Jemima curious.

"You are not going to bite us are you?" Etectera asked already backing out.

"Of course not! Etcy" Electra has been always amused on the weird thought Etecetra got out of the nothing "Let´s flirt in the part"

"Why?" Jemima asked

"Because it is fun and we can learn alot of things" Electra said as an exper.

"Like what?" asked Etcetera.

"Like how toms kiss-"

"Tugger!"

"yeah, right... wich ones are easy and if the toms we like are faithful to us or are interested"

"What does hat have to do?" Jemima asked curious about the faithful stuff.

"Easy, for example, Etcetra and I flirt with him and if he tries to kiss us or lets himself be kissed and rturne the kiss than he is not very faithful"

"Ohh" both cats said at the same time "Yes, let´s do- Wait, what tom do you like?" Jemima was certain it wasn´t Munkustrap, one less in the list, his dad wasn´t it.

"Yes, Lec, we need to know, you know us, so we should know you" Etcetera said approaching lowly with an assasin face.

"No, you will know later in the party, and, Jem... do you think you are pregnant?"

Jemima felt a shiver, what did that have to do? "I don´t think so, I am barely going to be a queen this years ball"

"Ok..."

* * *

**Review**

**Please**


	16. Chapter 16Party Time

**Here is the next chapter and, just for you two know the story is going to be about 20 chapters only, **

**If you want you can give me ideas for the last chapters**

**I also discovered I am bisexual. I just have to tell everyone.**

**Enjoy- VIVA MEXICO**

* * *

**LESSON 16 - PARTY TIME**

"I am bored Platy"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do your lips wanna do?"

They leaned into a kiss. One of those unique kisses that came once in a lifetime, Plato was in heaven, HIS queen was such a sweet creature, not to mention she gave burning kisses, he could ask for nothing more, Victoria was his life.

It wasn´t fair, her soul melted, Plato loved her so much and she loved him so much back, how could she have let all of that come to an end? She was a horrible cat, she did´t deserve someone as Plato "Get a room you two!" Tugger and Bombalurina stood in the window looking at the blushing couple "Tugger... this is my place" Plato defended

"What ever... Where´s the party at?"

"Here, but it is only you who have arrived" Victoria told them

Bombalurina grinned, "We can have some spare time" she told Tugger seductively and in few moment both couples where kissing...

* * *

"Ready for some party girls?" Etcetera was way to enthusiastic on everything, it kind of sickenning but still better than having a stone like Munkustrap.

"You are in"Electra replyed as they all walked to the place the party was.

"Are you sure we should try the flirting stuff?" Jemima was still a bit nervous about that, she trusted Tumble but was nervous on what would happen if it was done, what if he got mad at her instead of her to him? Anything could happen.

"Relax Jem, just enjoy the night" Electra said "Tonight you have no mate"

"Well, I am sure you don´t have a mate so what´s the point for you?"

"I told, have fun, look at Etcy" Electra pointed at Etecetra who was sitting indian style in the floor laughing like mad "Ok, don´t take her as example"

"HEY!"

"Take me as an example, you have fun and enjoy the night, Tumble basically gave up on you so I think it is time for payback" she was posing and using her paws to give an idea "Make him jealous, so jealous he will want no other queen but you!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, if you say so, I will try" Jemima as exceptic

* * *

"Party time!" Pouncival was also very ethusiastic about the party, like the rest. A party was a great idea and thought of it as a great way to forget all of the problems they have all been through.

"Like the fifth time you say it" Tumblebrutus replyed.

"Well, here goes the sixth one, PARTY TIME!"

"Would you just cool down?"

"Why so moody Tumblebrutie" Pouncival mocked pouting his face.

"Don´t call me brutie, you know I don´t like it, I feel like you" Tumblebrutus flinched.

"How so?"

"Brute" Tumblebrutus said and then laughed at how he told Poucnival how brute he was.

"So funny" Pounce anwered srcastically.

"I know! Hillarious isn´t it?"

"Yeah sure, I want to see you so happy in front of Bomba and Jem"

Tumblebrutus hissed at his brother "Fuck, now I am moody"

"Hey calm, I didn´t mean to be that way"

Tumble sighed"I know, it´s... just to... complicated"

"You do love Jem?" Pouncival put his aw on his brothers shoulder "Don´t you?"

"yes, I do, it´s just, wow, to strong, emotions"

"Maybe too many for you to handle them"

"You think?" Tumblebrutus sat in the grass of the park they were in.

"You are handling to much, happiness, sadness, love, anger, you are just confused"

"I know what I feel, what I don´t know is why I feel this way"

Pouncival sat besides his brother "I wish I were you"

That was a strong confessi0on for both Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Pouncival thouht more than once to tell his brother the truth. He didn´t like who he was, he didn't like his way of being. Tumblebrutus was surprised on how honest his brother had become, Poncival was a great tom, easy going, happy with a simple life, something Tumblebrutus would kill for.

"How ?"

"Well, you can honestly feel and kno what you feel, all of the tribe knows you a a good tom, as an honest cat, but me" he turned his face from Tumble´s gaze "I am just a fill up for their fun, for their entertainment but nothing more, no one trusts me, I don´t even trust myself"

"POunce..." Tumble saw the shinning glitters in Pouncival´s eyes and so caught him in am embrace to wich Pouncival responded "I never knew you felt that way, I sorry you do, you are nothing of that to the tribe, you are an awesome cat. When you are missing everybody misses you"

"But ou have something else I also envy"

Tumblebrutus let go "What?"

"You love and are loved back"

"POunce, Etcetera loves you, I am sure"

"But I don´t know if I love her back, I don´t know if I cantrully love someone"

* * *

**Review and Read**

**or vice versa**

**Please**


	17. Lesson16 No Rough Kisses

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER, YOU GUYS JUST SHOULD KNOW THE ENDING WILL BE PRETTY ANGSTY**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**LESSON 17 - NO ROUGH KISSES**

There he was, dancing, she had never sen him dance, well, something that was not ballet and he DID move good, she never imagined Pouncival could move in such a way, it was so tentative, like he was calling her into some dignity loosing dance.

Well, to that point all she could do was to succumb under his charms and she had heard from gossiping that he was over with Electra so it didn´t matter much, did it? And also they had agreed the were free to flirt with whom they wanted.

She moved between the sound, light and cats who were dancing and approached Pouncival, he was dancing with his eyes closed but they opened as they felt her touch his waist.

"Hi Electra" Pouncival said out loud so she could hear him, not stopping dancing.

"Hi Pounce" she said a little blurry "I love how you dance"

"You don't dance bad either" he said smiling.

She didn't notice when she began dancing but it felt good to feel n follow the rhythm in such a way.

The lights, the sound, everything, there also was a faint smell in the air, she could no remember perfectly what it was but it was very familiar, she had it on the tip of her tongue but she let t go and didn't think of it and so continued to dance.

His mind wasn´t blurry at all, juts a little asleep, but still he could think consciously about his actions, or about what he was about to do and about that he was about to kiss ELectra. Had never noticed her delicate curves and how sensually she moved. To his opinion if someone took enough time to think about about it they would conclude she could be hotter than Bombalurina.

In between movements he managed to slip his paw to her waist and in the dance drew her closer every step.

_Say something Electra, just say something, he is just a tom _"I can´t imagine how Plato managed to turn lights and music on" _Humans? You came up with human stuff? Great work._

"Humans are stupid, we can do whatever they can" Pouncival said matter of fact.

"Like dance?"

"Like dance"

"Like talk?"

"Like talk"

"Like kiss?"

Wow, was she flirting with him? Was she just leading him? Well, whatever it was it was definitively working on Pouncival and very effectively. It wouldn´t take much and it would be too obvious, they were a few centimeters from each other so a simple pull into her would complete thecircuit and once again, he didn't need to care about Etcetera anymore, did he? They never broke up, they just had a discussion.

A discussion regarding virginity and sex but it was a discussion so, on second thought, they had not broke up. It wouldn't be wrong if-

"Sorry" Etectra muttered.

For a second the time froze, his thoughts had been cut a quick chaste kiss "Why?" Pouncival asked confused

"Kissing you"

"I didn´t say I was mad"

"Aren´t you? I thought you were with Etc-"

"Maybe I liked it" he said before she could finish the name and planted another kiss on her lips using both paws to lead her into the kiss pressing his body into hers now moving more slowly still at the music rhythm which had slowed down.

He gave a soft deep moan, a purr, enough to lead her into a more intimate kiss. He had planned to slip himself into her mouth but he was surporised how cunning Electra was, she offered herself first. It was a new kind of kiss, both were looking for a passion dominance, who depended on which? That´s what they were fighting for, fighting in that kiss which drove them crazy.

They touched each other´s face and let their tongues dance with each other.

Eventually the need for air took over them and they broke the kiss panting, but they didn't know why. Was it because of the lack of air? Was it because of how intense it was?"

* * *

She pushed him against the wall of the backyard, they had left all of the noise and heat. He got bored of dancing and she got bored of Tugger, no matter how much she tried his patches were always present as his lips and smile.

"Bomba... we... I" Tumblebrutus struggled for words, her lips against his neck... it felt so... good, way to good, but he till wanted to be with Jemima, with her niece.

This one had a strong will, something Bombalurina wasn´t used on toms, they usually succumbed under her charms in no time, but something made Tumble resist "C´mon, you know you want it as bad as I do"

It was true, he did want it, but he also wanted Jem, not to be the prey to some whore, some whore he really liked. Sooner or later he would succumb to her and he preferred it to be sooner so he just let himself to her lips.

She was a master of kissing, she knew just how to move, how to moan, how to torture him for pleasure and he loved that. Bombalurina h¿grabbed tUmble´s paw and slid it through her breasts and down her body in between her-

"We can´t" Tumble snapped jerking his paw back.

"Yes we can" she grabbed his stuff and licked the back of his ear.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	18. Lesson17 Violence in the Way

**Next chapter. The last two ones, that´s 19 and 20 will be about 3000 or 4000 words each sobe patient**

**Revew as much as you want.**

* * *

**LESSON 17 - VIOLENCE IN THE WAY**

Every thrust was a hit of ecstasy, it felt damn way to good. He didn´t remember exactly how he was led to the position he was on now, or how nobody noticed their absence for almost an hourr, not that he minded, maybe he did, but now he didn´t, this felt to good to let the sin be in vain.

Harder, faster, harder, faster, his mind worked over those few words and those commands that came from Bombalurina herself, she like an instructor, the kid was still naive, even though he was good at it, and it must be for Bomba to admit it but still she needed to teach him more things which was what she was doing.

"That´s it" she moaned softly leading his tongue through her body. Once again he did not know how he got the point of licking someone breasts, he didn´t even do that to Jem but the sensation of thrusting, touching and licking was all that mattered that time.

That´s it, he was about to come and so was she, as each other tense they sent one last wave of pleasure before finishing they sex session, perhaps mating and Tumblebrutus with a satisfied grin helped Bombalurina stand up.

They looked at each others eyes and as they leaned reality stroke back his mind "whore" he whispered.

"What?"

"As you heard, whore!" hescreaed at her and shook out of her arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bombalurina asked angry grabbing him from the shoulder, making him face her.

"You heard me, you are a whore!" he screamed again but felt a sudden pain rushing through his face. Bombalurina didn´t mean to slp him that hard, he actually lost balance and almost fell "Fuck off" Tumble whispered and turned over again.

"Whya re you calling me a whore? You didn´t complain when yo where fuckin ME!"

His ears perked and stood silent, givin back to Bombalurina. She was totally right, he had agreed in the first place, he was as responsible as she was but, that again, she was much older tha him. She was a whor after all and she just used him, a young tom to satisfy her sexual desires.

Tumblebrutus felt his eyes fill with tears, ready to cry he wouldn´t break infront of her "You used me! I am barely out of tomhood, you just USED me to fullfill your dirty sexual desires, had fun in your nice teaching fetish, didn´t you?"

"It´s not just because of pleasure!"

"Then what is it about?"

"Love" she said harshly

"Love? You think this is fucking love?!" Tumblebrutus snapped aggressively "You think this is fucking love!? I barely know you, but I know enough, you know, Pounce, you do remember him right? Pounce, my brother who had been trying to get your attention for more than a year and, what you did? Encourage him and then ditch him, What about Tugger? Got bored of him or wha, do you think neither Pounce or I have been hearing you guys fuck each night, and, I don´t know if to continue, I know you enough, but huh, guess what? You don´t know me!"

he paused for a minute waiting for an answer, even though he didn´t expect an answer, and he didn´t get one, Bobalurina stood infront of him, indignated soon turned around and started to walk away "Yes, fuck off!" He yelled and he too beggan to walk away to into the sound of the party.

He didn´t bother to look back and walked and jumped to a window, but right in the frame he heard something, it sounded like... catfight, that´s what it was, well, he was a young tom, and curious and found random catfight pretty amusing, so he peeked and extended his head to see who were fighting.

A calico cat and a stray cat, there was another ca- oh shit, that was Rumpleteazer, and Mungojerrie was with... Admetus "Shit" he muttered and hurried to the place.

"Tumblebrutus, hurry, please, help!" She screamed as she saw him approach and come near, running he went there.

"What he fuck is gong on, get off you guys!" he tried to separate them but failed, they were fighting oen against each other, bitting and scratching "What happened Teazer?"

"It´s my fault!" she began crying "I wanted to kiss Admetus but he didn´t and Jerrie though he did so he got mad at him and then they discussed and on our way they started fight and, oh evelasting cat!"

"Calm down, breath, go get help, I´ll try to separate this two"

* * *

"Hey look, its Teaer, I thought they wouldn´t come" Victoria pointed to the window "Where Mungojerrie?" she asked, it was rare to see them separated.

"He- he is trying to kill Admetus" she said panting "Help"

Victoria gasped "Plato, please, help!"

Plato nodded and ran after Rumpleteazer followed by the rest of the cats "Quick, Tumble is trying to split them but they are to big for them!" she said still running out of breath.

"Idiot, you are a fucking idiot!" Mungojerrie said in the middle of the fight.

"I didn´t mean to turn it this way!" Admeus defended

"But it did!"

"Guys, chill" Tumblebrutus tried "Stop it, you are going to kill him Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie smiled "That´what I am trying to do" next he gave a strow blow in the face, not to Admetus but to Tumblebrutus, it had been very strong and since he was still injured his body could not take it and he blacked out.

"He´s a kitten!" Admetus called at Mungojerrie and finally pinned him so he was over him "You are an asshole!"

"Yeah, well, couldn´t keep your desires to yourself?"

"I wanted nothing with Runpleteazer, I told you"

"I don´t believe you, theh same way with Victoria"

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
